


velocity

by velvetpeach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Professor!Chanyeol, angst???, everyone say thank you coach minho and bff bbh, professor!sehun, sc aka jd softies, sechen ageswap, seriously so messy, student!jongdae, wrote this in 11h according to the app pls pardon the mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetpeach/pseuds/velvetpeach
Summary: secretly married professors sehun and chanyeol don’t find it hard to adjust to each other’s needs during trying times, which is why sehun is supportive of chanyeol’s very much needed one night stand to relieve pent-up stress.not until he sees the one night stand enter his class.or: doe-eyed jongdae doesn’t know if what he’s doing is right. his heart tells him otherwise.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an Actual mess... i still have two unfinished exo fics i’m working on but i don’t know why the hell i somehow started writing this one and finished writing within a week (around 11h spread out according to the app i used). still pretty wild though. i will finish the forces soon, i promise.
> 
> please enjoy this unedited fic.
> 
> to chanchenhun! <3

everybody in the club is dancing, the contents of their beer bottles and cocktail glasses slosh on them but they don’t care.

the strobe lights are blinding and the bass is deafening to say the least.

jongdae is upset.

jongdae is alone, when everyone else has a friend or a lover glued to their side.

he feels like he got all dolled up for nothing.

his tinder date bailed on him, and so he’s just sitting at the bar alone, waiting for some hot guy to hit on him, or to hit on, if he’s had enough booze in him to feel shameless. hopefully some respectable person would honor him by initiating some harmless flirting.

on the other side of the bar’s second floor, a hunk is tipsily calling his husband on the phone. “hun, i fucking miss you, but i need to get laid so badly, can’t you take the earlier flight, babe?” he slurs. he’s so fucking horny, and honestly just wants his husband’s warm mouth on his cock, or would want his own lips on his husband’s well... anything. he’d been gone for a couple weeks because of an international conference.

“hm... are you at the bar, chanyeol?” there’s something devilish about sehun’s tone and the way he doesn’t address chanyeol with a pet name.

it’s driving him nuts, his husband’s voice alone makes him want to jerk off in the bathroom of this high end bar, but what he really wants to do is fuck him, fuck anyone, but he knows he can’t unless he’s told to. “yes, babe.” chanyeol responds after a long period of silence, voice breathy.

sehun knows what it means.

his husband’s voice is husky, and that alone could let him come untouched, if he wasn’t so stressed with his unending workload. “have some fun baby, find someone cute and play around...” 

chanyeol has difficulty maintaining stability in breathing “you mean it?” he questioned despite knowing that his husband fully did. they were used to being open yes, but haven’t really played around in... months? years? maybe he’d find someone worthy of his first encounter in months. they trusted each other enough with these matters.

“why wouldn’t i, babe?” sehun chuckles and pauses. “but... i want you to send me pictures...” chanyeol stifles a gasp and his husband takes a long pause before speaking once more. 

sehun continues. “or videos if they’d be alright with it.” chanyeol’s eyes cloud with lust at the thought—sehun watching the videos then pounding him into the mattress the moment he lands, to remind chanyeol who owns him.

“i miss you baby, don’t have too much fun without me.” sehun softly sighs.

“if he’s into this kind of thing, maybe we can see him again... together, when you’re back.” chanyeol suggests, and sehun’s deep moan which was probably caged in by a bite onto his lip makes it known that sehun himself was into it.

with a few i love you’s, chanyeol finally finds himself descending the glass staircase and his interest is immediately piqued when he sees someone sitting by the bar alone.

the man’s face is caught in the strobe lights for a few seconds, and chanyeol’s breath is taken away.

saying the man is pretty is an understatement, really. pretty twinkling eyes and long lashes seen even from this distance damn chanyeol right away. his cheekbones are so high and sharp, chanyeol is beguiled by his ethereal bone structure, but one feature really has chanyeol whipped.

his lips are plump and pink and adorned with the cutest but most seductive curls, like what a cat would have. chanyeol’s walking over to sit beside him and the man easily welcomes him, looking pleased.

the stranger greets him first. “hey,” the guy is obviously younger, maybe in his early 20’s. 

“what’s someone as gorgeous as you doing here alone?” chanyeol observes the several empty glasses near the man’s hand, but he doesn’t look the slightest bit drunk. the man thinks he could ask chanyeol the same question.

“ditched by my tinder date who didn’t care to read that i said i was bi in my bio before she agreed to meet me here. jongdae.” he curls his lips up into a smile, and chanyeol grins darkly at that.

“rough.” the man says in disbelief, and turns to the bartender. “two shots for us please, zitao.”

“the bartender eyes the two men before him and smirks at chanyeol. “comin’ right up, yeol.” jongdae is surprised at how they know each other, and assumes that he’s a regular.

this yeol guy is actually so fucking hot though, maybe the hottest guy jongdae’s ever seen at the bar, despite him looking more aged and mature. he was definitely into that as he studied the way chanyeol’s black fitted shirt hugged his figure, and appreciated how the gold chains on his neck complemented his glowing skin perfectly. this guy was so handsome, he could pretty much be a god.

jongdae knew he looked good tonight though, he made sure to dress up and style his hair well. he knew he succeeded when he felt chanyeol’s eyes glued to his mesh muscle tee, sheerly sowing off his figure. he’s a young and thriving university athlete after all—just don’t tell his coach that he’s wasting away with all the booze tonight.

“i’m chanyeol.” chanyeol runs a hand through his hair and it’s devastatingly handsome, and devastating crushing to witness for jongdae.

“well, let’s get out of here, chanyeol.” jongdae doesn’t wait any longer for sweet talking and downs the shot in one easy go. he knows why chanyeol’s here, and is honestly up for it.

chanyeol is stunned at how bold he is, obviously not expecting him to just offer it right off the bat when chanyeol himself seemed like he’d be the one making all the first moves.

“are you sure you’d be okay with it?” chanyeol asks. jongdae doesn’t know what for as the elder is weaving them out of the crowd, hand respectfully on his waist.

they’re finally out.

“i’m married.” jongdae gasps at the confession and is about to punch chanyeol when the taller realizes his shock and quickly explains.

chanyeol tells him about everything. “my husband and i are open to these kinds of things, don’t worry.” oops. jongdae nods understandingly. honestly, this is so new to him. he’s never tried something like this before, but he’s actually amazed at how much chanyeol and his husband trust each other. and he’s amazed at how chanyeol trusted him, a stranger.

“oh, is he alright with this?” a dumb and redundant question, but jongdae honestly felt relieved. he didn’t want to come back to the dorms sad and drunk. his primary goal was to get laid.

“he is, don’t worry. i’d never cheat. he actually gave me the idea...  
i just came here to get drunk.” chanyeol gives a boyish smile and it kind of makes jongdae’s heart skip a beat for a second there. it’s almost childlike, and jongdae thinks chanyeol looks vulnerable for a second.

he and chanyeol spend some time getting to know each other a bit more, and jongdae finds out that chanyeol’s husband hasn’t been home for a while, hence the tragic desire to get laid.

“i have a place nearby.” it’s true, chanyeol used to live alone at a luxury condominium a few years before meeting sehun, but its condition is pristine as ever. it’s all thanks to the housekeeper who cleans it frequently. 

the motorcycle ride to his unit is essentially faster than the speed of light, save for jongdae trying not to be so obvious with growing arousal as he clings onto chanyeol’s muscled body to be balanced.

the building is intimidatingly grandiose and jongdae tries not to make it obvious that he’s amazed. he zips his jacket up because, well... he didn’t really want strangers to get a peek of his nipples and abs, but it was funny for him to think of being demure right now, when he was about to be fucked by an extremely hot stranger.

the elevator ride is agonizingly slow, but jongdae and chanyeol have this weird sort of small talk that makes chanyeol feel like he’s made a new friend instead of arranging a one night stand, which is honestly fine for him but it’s still weird.

it’s also weird how chanyeol keeps staring his pink bomber jacket up and down, so jongdae tries to relieve tension by swallowing thickly, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

but chanyeol’s attention gets redirected to his neck.

jongdae feels tense once again, wondering if chanyeol will chance maybe kissing or touching him in the elevator when they’re 20 more floors away from his unit. “my husband asked me to send him pictures or videos.”

that kind of turned jongdae on.

but why does jongdae feel so brave tonight?

“i trust you.” he easily replies. was it dumb? would this man ruin him? he seemed sincere.

chanyeol was stunned, but answered with truthfulness. “i trust you too.”

“just to prove that, i’m saving your number.” he whips his phone out and lets jongdae type in his details.

he saves himself as “jd :3” 

“i want yours too.” chanyeol simply dials jongdae’s number with his phone and simpers. “maybe you’d want to meet my husband when he arrives,” chanyeol suddenly offers.

“sure, if my coach lets me have any time off. competition season is tough.” it must be why jongdae is so fit and agile, chanyeol notes.

“we’re here.” chanyeol leads him to his unit, which is full of different expensive instruments and recording equipment, it’s honestly so overwhelming.

jongdae’s really jealous right now, he wanted to be a music major when he was younger and so he just stares at the instruments like they’re treasures.

“wanna play?” chanyeol asks, scaring jongdae. he’d almost forgotten why he was here. chanyeol was gesturing for jongdae to take the les paul, but jongdae just goes for it—grabs chanyeol by the collar of his shirt and tiptoes to kiss him. jongdae discards his pink bomber jacket in the process, and licks his way into chanyeol’s mouth, grazing it along its roof when he hears a noise from chanyeol he decides he likes a lot.

“fuck, you’re cute.” chanyeol whimpers in between kisses and suddenly hoists jongdae up, the younger wrapping his legs around his torso, winding his arms around chanyeol’s neck.

chanyeol pushes him against a wall and grabs his ass with his hands, squeezing tightly, kissing him with so much fervor, he feels all the heat in the room, already getting hard from this.

“bedroom?” chanyeol breaks away panting to ask jongdae.

jongdae steals a kiss from him. “thought you’d never ask.” jongdae nearly giggles as chanyeol carries him to the room.

the smaller is manhandled and pretty much thrown onto the bed as chanyeol makes ado with his belt and shoes. jongdae slips off his shoes but just watches jongdae as he strips off his shirt, licking his lips as he sees chanyeol’s upper body... he’s gifted but that in itself is an understatement.

jongdae tugs onto his muscle tee and motions its removal. “wanted me to do it for you?” chanyeol cocks an arrogant brow, but doesn’t hesitate to do so in a heartbeat. chanyeol’s just so huge—long legs and a lean body towering over jongdae as he crawls, hands exploring the smaller’s thick thighs.

he appreciates the way jongdae mewls just from him massaging his thighs, pressure increasing as he kneads harder when he nears the tent forming in jongdae’s very, very tight pants which show off his ass exquisitely.

and just like that, he unbuttons jongdae’s bottoms and pulls them off of his legs. jongdae exhales deeply as his hardness is now exposed to the cool breeze. chanyeol continues to tease him and feels his body, starting with his toned biceps, causing him to flex. he pays attention to jongdae’s neglected abs, shoving one hand inside his shirt until his finger flicks jongdae’s nipple which hardens instantly. chanyeol fastens his mouth onto jongdae’s other nipple without lifting his shirt—the mesh and chanyeol’s warm tongue driving the younger into a frenzy. he’s uncontrollably bucking his hips up, and they suddenly meet when chanyeol grinds down onto jongdae’s hardness with his ass.

“fuck,” jongdae growls and takes a handful of chanyeol’s hair into his fist once chanyeol doesn’t stop grinding down and laughs.

jongdae has enough and strips his shirt off, chanyeol taking advantage by directly sucking onto his hard nub, and starts to trail off, biting onto whatever he can, and soothing it with hot wet stripes of his long tongue. jongdae is writhing under him and fails to maintain composed and keep his breathing still.

“fuck me already, please.” jongdae buries his head into chanyeol’s shoulder as he cries out for more, rocking his hips into chanyeol’s ass which is still clothed.

“what was that?” chanyeol challenges, but finally removes the rest of his clothes.

“i’m gonna ride you.” jongdae sternly tells him as he watches him strip, his eyes darkening in lust with each passing second.

chanyeol suggestively raised his eyebrows. “i figured.” jongdae looks incredibly hot when he eyes chanyeol’s figure up and down.

chanyeol looks through the drawer and puts a condom on himself, coating his index and middle finger with lube. jongdae is still a bit surprised by how big chanyeol is—he expected it the moment he saw him get half-hard, but he finds his mouth watering, wondering how he’ll taste, and how good he’ll feel inside him.

jongdae can’t take it anymore and closes his eyes, fingering himself with a single digit when he feels another finger ghosting his rim. he opens his eyes to see chanyeol’s eyes clouded with lust, asking if he can finger jongdae open. the younger obliges and jongdae thinks he can come from chanyeol’s fingers alone—two, three digits find their way in and chanyeol pumps faster and faster but limits how far he enters each time, clearly trying to irritate jongdae and get him on edge.

“deeper.” he groans, voice thick with the command. chanyeol slides in another finger and pushes in as far as he can, his knuckles left behind. jongdae is nearly seeing

“fuck, gonna come just like this... i—“ jongdae is lost for words and chanyeol suddenly kisses him when his fingers scissor in him and meet his prostrate.

lewd, obscene noises fill the room, and jongdae almost forgets to remind chanyeol. “film us, for your husband—“ his voice is so fucking breathy, chanyeol couldn’t be more turned on.

but chanyeol suddenly leaves to grab his phone and set it up in a position that makes them both look great. by the time he’s back, they both aren’t hard anymore, and jongdae is pouting.

“sorry, baby.” chanyeol kneels in front of him and kisses him sweetly, tongue running along his bottom lip, biting down. then suddenly they’re letting their tongues skitter against each other, gasping as they lick each other’s warmness, sucking as they go by, and jongdae suddenly pulls away. he isn’t disgusted by the string of saliva that results from that as he does.

“can i ride you now, please?” he looks like he’s pleading and chanyeol obviously gives in to those puppy eyes. chanyeol rests his head against a pillow leaning on the headband and jongdae has a firm grip on the headboard.

“stretched out well enough?” chanyeol asks, and jongdae asks him to shut up. the elder laughs. sehun would like this. 

jongdae and chanyeol work so that chanyeol’s hard cock is aligned to his hole, tip prodding his entrance. finally, jongdae grabs its base and sinks down onto chanyeol’s length.

he holds his breath the whole time and clenches down when he’s only halfway in, earning a cuss from chanyeol. jongdae proceeds until he fully sinks down and feels so fucking full— chanyeol’s massive, thick and long.

jongdae just looks into chanyeol’s gaze, it’s piercing and so focused on jongdae. the younger slowly rolls his hips, and chanyeol allows himself to be used to please jongdae. the slow, steady, and sinful rhythm ensues until chanyeol has a bruising grip on jongdae’s slender waist, and begins to thrust up, filling jongdae deeper than ever at a sharper angle as jongdae throws his head back and bounces with more force.

jongdae’s cries are wanton as chanyeol adjusts his grip to hold his hips, and is hitting his prostate even harder with each thrust. everything is already so overwhelming but chanyeol sits up and jongdae faces the other way, letting his back press against chanyeol’s front.

chanyeol continues to rock his hips into jongdae who grinds back down, and curls his hand around jongdae’s length. chanyeol’s hand is massive too, perfectly pumping jongdae’s length with an increasing tempo matching the pace of his thrusts. jongdae is so, so stimulated, being kissed, touched, and filled up everywhere. he finally comes and sees white, but doesn’t stop fucking himself on chanyeol’s cock until he feels chanyeol cum inside of him, adoring the feeling of being filled with his seed.

they basically past out, but chanyeol doesn’t forget to stop recording the video and cleans both of them up. “stay the night, it’s late.” he tells jongdae, beckoning him to cuddle closer as he wraps his arm around jongdae’s waist.

jongdae is extremely tired and doesn’t know how he’s getting back to the dorms. he doesn’t know what time it is either, but chanyeol doesn’t seem like he’s going to murder him, so it all seems good. “okay.” he yawns, and clings onto chanyeol.

jongdae wakes up alone in bed to smell some pancakes once he leaves the room. he messily put a shirt he stole from chanyeol’s closet, and hopes he doesn’t mind. it barely covers his ass, but he can’t really go to his uni to train dressed in the mesh muscle tee.

“breakfast? you look good.” chanyeol’s wearing the cutest apron and briefs, biceps full on flexing as he smirks at jongdae.

he made the cutest promiscuous looking pancakes. soufflés, jongdae’s brain supplies. 

it’s so tempting, eating with chanyeol and maybe eating his ass later oh wait um...

jongdae panics when he realizes.

he’s going to get his ass beat on the oval.

“can’t do breakfast, have to go to training... i’m doomed! fuck my ass... oh god,” he groans and hits his head.

chanyeol laughs heartily. “yep, that’s what i did, dae.” jongdae’s heart almost melts at the nickname, but chanyeol suddenly bites his ass.

“fuck! you’re so kinky, but i’m really fucking late. my coach is gonna kill me. wanna stay but i,” chanyeol feels jongdae’s pulse near his jugular, and presses soft kisses against it. it’s a silent plead for him to stay.

leaving is going to be difficult for jongdae but he has to speed away.

“really have to go—bye.” jongdae’s never kissed a one night stand goodbye, but it just feels so... right.

“bye.” chanyeol casually says, and jongdae waves him goodbye while trying not to seem like he’s so affected by how gorgeous a disheveled chanyeol looks like in the morning, kissed by the sunlight passing through the window.

training is tough, and his coach did kill him. his already sore body was put through even more exhaustion and he practically crawls back to his dorm after grabbing some drinks with his best friend and getting wasted silly.

once he sneaks into his dorm and chugs an impressive amount of water, soberness washes over him. his fingers hover to his phone screen to find the hidden folder, and clicks on the clip chanyeol sent him. it’s the one where he’s fucking himself on chanyeol’s huge cock, being filled up full and well, crying as chanyeol steadies his grip on jongdae’s waist to make him go even deeper and faster as he bounces, and then decides to jerk him off. within minutes, jongdae comes and is an overstimulated mess, ass clenching chanyeol’s thrusts but still bounces on his thick cock, milking chanyeol’s own climax, rendering him an incoherent mess of mumbles and begging before collapsing onto the older’s chest. both of them are just ignoring how filthy it is having their hot white spunk on each other while trying to catch their breaths.

and fuck, it looks so hot. his moans and grunts form a sometimes dissonant harmony with chanyeol’s and their bodies just look so incredible. he hoped chanyeol’s husband would enjoy it, because he’s never seen himself this blissed out—eyes literally clouded in lust.

that night, he sleeps well after touching himself to the videos. he later finds out only he has the videos now, chanyeol sent them to sehun, and they both deleted them after sehun saw them.

unexpectedly, he gets a good night text from chanyeol and an audio message.

from: chanyeol

My husband’s back. Said he really liked the vid, hope you could meet him soon. :-D

[DOWNLOAD ATTACHMENT.]

from: chanyeol

He said you’re really, really cute. (I might be a little jealous. Jk :p)

and fuck, that was so so so so so devastatingly hot. the ‘:-D’ also kind of gave his heart a boner. jongdae found himself curling his hand around his own length to pump it. chanyeol and his husband’s moans were fantastic to hear together, like a fever dream. it was the most seductive combination of breathiness and deep moans in staccato.

maybe he would meet him soon, if time allowed it.

to: chanyeol

aw im glad he liked it ;; uwu

jongdae seems so soft sending that, but adds a photo of his ass. he remembers how chanyeol kept grabbing it and kissing it that night.

chanyeol responds with a racier photo, it’s him grabbing his husband’s ass, it’s thick unlike chanyeol’s and jongdae giggles at that.

the exchange is ongoing for the next few days, but jongdae suddenly gets frustrated after a tough scolding from his coach, and suddenly shuts out online communication with chanyeol—and all of his friends, really.

chanyeol messages him a few times, asking if everything is alright, but gets the picture after his messages are not even seen, just delivered.

jongdae was probably annoyed already, or found someone more interesting.

what could he expect?

-

a few weeks after his break, the new semester finally started, and jongdae was early to his first class this year, some stupid required physics class by a certain prof everyone seemed to be unable to shut up about.

he’s made himself rise from the slump and has been way too busy to afford drowning himself in social interactions, even with his loved ones.

training thankfully mellowed down as he found his coach mumbling a certain yuri kwon’s name. turns out she was a cheerleader for coach’s old high school team, and the physics department head. so she was probably his teacher, but hopefully she was a good teacher so jongdae could actually learn.

because physics was the actual death of him. no kidding, jongdae was actually terrified. it was the one class that threatened his pristine straight-A student record.

he was greeted by numerous friends, teammates, and regular students, of course. it was difficult for kim jongdae to get anywhere without being recognized, because he’s the country’s rising star in athletics despite being so young.

on his way there though, his heart stops for a second. he thinks he’s going into cardiac arrest.

fuck!

fuck.

fuck.

fuck.

no.

please this can’t be happening.

he’s been burying himself in the training regimen so much, he thinks he’s become delusional.

maybe it’s the lack of sleep?

insomniac tingz as baek would say?

definitely not.

he’s absolutely fucked.

jongdae blinks a few more times to make sure it isn’t his sleep deprivation.

he’s dead in his tracks like a deer caught up in the headlights from the shock freezing him in place.

what the fuck?

he’s been going to this university for three years now, but he’s never encountered...

chanyeol. 

for sure, it’s chanyeol.

wearing specs, hair and outfit styled immaculately, right before his eyes. he looks like a full fledged hot teacher, the kind students wouldn’t hesitate to call daddy.

but here chanyeol is, staring right back at him.

chanyeol’s taken aback too, indicated by his eyes widened, blown out in surprise.

it makes sense now, he’s definitely the hot professor all of his seniors mentioned. jongdae slaps himself mentally. he tries to run away, but chanyeol easily corners him.

he may be a top athlete, but his anxiety and chanyeol’s ultra long lean legs get the best of him.

“jongdae.” chanyeol deeply calls out.

it’s crazy. how can he look chanyeol in the eye and pretend he didn’t sleep with him? like he didn’t give jongdae the best fuck of his life? “right, i uh... uhm,” jongdae stutters, fiddling with his backpack strap. 

“i didn’t think you went here.” chanyeol’s eyes are beady, his gaze narrowed, and he’s obviously not dumb enough to think jongdae is a visitor when he’s wearing the university’s track varsity team hoodie.

that’s strange. he expected chanyeol to be flirty, or at least friendly.

fuck, it’s even awkward because he probably thought jongdae just stopped talking to him out of nowhere. he should’ve explained himself right there and then.

it’s so fucking awkward, jongdae wants to fall in a bottomless pit. “didn’t think i had to mention it, and you didn’t mention where you worked or what your job was either, we kinda just...”

fucked like they were each other’s lifeline.

but how could chanyeol seem so relaxed and mad at the same time right now, when jongdae feels like he’s going to combust? you should obviously never care for your one night stand because that’s its purpose in essence—no strings attached.

“i teach music, do you take that class? you seemed interested in the instru—“ chanyeol is straight to the point and asks him.

“nope.” jongdae mentally sighs in relief.

so maybe chanyeol just wanted to make sure no rumors stirred up on campus. for his reputation.

but fuck. jongdae almost feels betrayed. why’d they keep talking to each other online? but then again, he feels like he betrayed himself. why’d he let the stress get to him and just ignore chanyeol without any explanations? jongdae could care less about the videos and pictures but was this it? would chanyeol really just leave him alone just because he was a student at the place where he taught? and take in mind, not even directly chanyeol’s student.

it’s a huge campus. why would a music professor even care about university athletes? “regardless of us never knowing of each other somehow, i teach here. so let’s forget about it. all of it.” chanyeol declares and avoids eye contact, not even asking for whatever jongdae might be thinking of. the student finds it difficult not to stare at the elder’s body—long-sleeved polo not doing well to conceal the contours of his well filled-in body, rolled up to his elbows to expose the veins sinfully decorating his muscular arms. 

why did it have to be like this, when jongdae had hopes of possible reconnecting? right after he’d gotten out of that slump. chanyeol had seemed nice, but now he made it clear that jongdae was nothing to him. it was honestly upsetting. jongdae thought this could be a good avenue, a common ground to see each other better, but that obviously wasn’t the case for chanyeol.

jongdae ruefully smiles. there he was yet again, making a fool out of himself thinking that chanyeol could’ve been good for him.

but why should he prolong the agony when they barely knew each other and just had a good fuck? he’s young and hot and talented. 

he’ll find someone better for sure, he has all the time in the world.

maybe not now, but soon enough.

and so jongdae keeps it cool and casual, trying to make it seem like his heart didn’t break by a hairline, when it’s crumbled down an entire landslide.

“well then... goodbye, s-sir?” jongdae fumbles with the strap of his backpack as runs with all his might to escape from chanyeol’s view. he knows his last words were awkward, but he doesn’t really know about anything potentially being his saving grace from all that embarrassment.

chanyeol is dumbfounded and wipes the sweat glistening on his forehead the moment jongdae leaves, in a rush.

the professor feels an unwarranted pang of pain in his heart and knows what that indicates.

he instantly regrets making the decision to say that to jongdae and groans in frustration.

he doesn’t see jongdae the rest of the day, and is nearly accosted by his husband at the usual time they meet up on campus to go home together.

“that kid.” his husband’s features are locked into a stoic gaze despite his huffing from running.

chanyeol’s confused. “huh?” how’d sehun find out. he hasn’t even told him yet.

sehun clutches his head. “that kid. is in my...” he huffs and huffs from exhaustion.

chanyeol fears the following words that may come from sehun’s tongue and repeatedly prays that it isn’t what he thinks it’ll be.

“class.” sehun finishes, worry taking over him.

it’s exactly what chanyeol didn’t want to hear.

“it’s unmistakable, yeol. it’s him. he looked devastated. he doesn’t know my name or how i look like though, right?” sehun worries, and chanyeol reassures him and sighs.

“jongdae.” they say together.

chanyeol groans. “i saw him earlier and fucked things up, i think.”

“how’d you do that?” sehun looks upset.

chanyeol tells his husband everything on the way home.

-

“you seem so out of it.” baekhyun, jongdae’s best friend flopped onto him after invading his dorm.

“just tired, b.” he lies.

baekhyun flutters his eyelashes prettily. “what a lie. you can tell me anything.” he coaxes the truth out.

but he can’t tell his best friend yet.

“let me guess, you have a crush on prof oh, don’t you? saw you make ogling at him earlier.” baek makes disgusting noises.

honestly?

yes.

he wasn’t just doing this to distract himself.

having a crush he knew he couldn’t have was healthy, he could use the inspiration well. and plus, sir sehun was crazy good looking like... jongdae really couldn’t describe his looks but he was like a cold prince those kdramas just loved.

and he was so drawn by that aura.

“he is pretty hot.” jongdae admits.

“yay! we got a new mission.” baekhyun hugs his best friend.

jongdae punches him in the gut gently. “no, you idiot. we have to win at the nationals first.”

“i know, i know. but we can have fun too, can’t we?” baekhyun winks, and jongdae tells him to shut up, or else the dorm aunt will make their life a living hell.

-

jongdae tries with all his might to understand sir oh.

he swears he does. but even physics genius baekhyun and jongdae’s go-to youtube channel saviors can’t manage to help him.

it doesn’t help how his physics sched is shit. morning classes right after his training. the exact time be should be resting after all the trouble.

but that won’t stop him, so he forces himself to take down notes even if he knows he won’t understand them after rereading them.

it’s easy to admire sir oh. he’s so handsome, he has this boyish charm despite being older, and just exudes this lovely youthful energy.

it’s easy to devote his attention to sehun because he hasn’t seen chanyeol at all. seriously.

not until their last encounter.

but it didn’t make forgetting easy.

it made his desire to forget become even stronger.

professor sehun just always makes jongdae feel giddy. he’s so pure, and jongdae finds himself falling.

gah, why does he fall for handsome men so easily?

he’s kind too, but never seems to interact with jongdae with more than the usual smile and the occasional nod.

today though, baekhyun pokes him awake and forces him to recite.

“fuck you.” jongdae muses silently to his best friend when all eyes are glued to him and he doesn’t even know what the question is.

“quick recap... jongdae?” sehun’s cheeks glow with expectancy. 

and jongdae already wants to disappear because he knows he won’t be able to live up to that expectation. 

sehun asks something about vectors, and force, and magnitude and jongdae feels like that one meme with all of those equations in front of a very confused dude.

very confused dude is jongdae.

jongdae thinks he’s going to explode. how the hell does sehun know his name? if chanyeol didn’t know him, it was even more likely that sehun didn’t know he existed.

he squirms in his seat and blurts out, “4 newton.” just to be able to say something, but he knows he’s completely and utterly wrong. he’s redder than a tomato when he sits back down and pretends to instantly fall asleep. that’s what he gets for not listening.

kang seulgi raises her hand and asks for the permission to sleep after she hears a few people sneer at jongdae’s strange answer. “he was sleeping, sir. we just finished training an hour ago.” a few students mumble apologies for their insensitivity.

jongdae’s heart feels so full. seulgi stood up for him. just because she wanted to. truly, she is his best teammate. sorry, baek.

sehun’s gasp is audible enough for everyone in class to hear, and follows up with an understanding hum. “you guys have to train that early in the morning? must be why jongdae’s always exhausted.” oh god, if professor sehun keeps this up, jongdae is really going to be whipped for him.

pretending to be asleep and not to want to jump because of your crush is a challenge.

his name slides off of professor sehun’s tongue so smoothly, jongdae doesn’t think he could get tired of hearing it.

baekhyun taps him awake as the class ends.

“hey, you got the grammy, wake up.” his best friend’s voice is boisterous.

“oscar, you mean.” jongdae scoffs.

baekhyun claps like a madman. “congrats, you passed baekhyun’s ‘are your braincells still alive?’ test!” 

sehun is still there and waves at jongdae cheerfully. he must’ve observed the tomfoolery with baek. “see you tomorrow, jongdae-ya.” the professor sweetly greets.

jongdae didn’t expect that and finds baekhyun saying bye in his stead.

-

sehun walks to the lecture hall early, has a sweaty jongdae running up to him while clearly training.

“sir oh! i didn’t really get my mistake yesterday. and those fuckers didn’t tell me either.” sehun stifles a laugh. chanyeol was right, it was impossible not to be happy around jongdae.

he was sunshine personified.

sehun always appreciated how he would force himself to stay awake despite drowning in exhaustion. polite students like him were always respectful and always tried to maintain eye contact, but sehun always observed that when he glanced at the boy, his cheeks would turn pink.

“oh! um, don’t worry about it per se, everything just gets confusing sometimes. i think you accidentally switched up the positions for potential energy with kinetic energy in your head.” sir oh offers kindly. jongdae is ready to retreat but sir oh continues.

“it’s direct. it increases with a higher position, and decreases with a lower position. but don’t fret, it was just a quick review. your enthusiasm is really endearing. can’t blame you and some other students for forgetting when you haven’t had physics in years.” sehun explains.

he bites at his lip and that makes jongdae’s heart want to sprint through an entire obstacle course.

this is so wrong, he hasn’t had a schoolboy crush like this in ages.

“kim! get your ass back here!” his coach yells 100m away. jongdae loves the way sehun seems so offended at the call for him, but the shorter tells him it’s the norm at training.

jongdae tells minho he’ll be there and runs off. “okay, damn. thanks, prof! i’ll get back to training!” he bows and smiles so happily.

how can jongdae just be like a bundle of energy? 

sehun feels like he isn’t weary anymore after seeing jongdae’s cheerful blinding smile.

but he isn’t sure if he should be feeling that.

especially when he isn’t with chanyeol right now.

-

sehun notices the way jongdae tries to stay awake during each class but fails most of the time. he also tries answering sehun’s questions, and makes sure his laugh is heard when sehun makes physics jokes everyone thinks are too cheesy.

the reassurance is helpful.

in fact, sehun finds himself staying behind after classes just to talk to jongdae for a few minutes.

they end up talking more and more after each class, and he feels well acquainted with the younger now.

he’s sincere and sehun wonders why chanyeol would ever want to stop talking to him. well, sehun doesn’t know jongdae stopped talking first.

oh god, he’s falling for jongdae, and he never fails to inform husband of what happens during each class.

and chanyeol isn’t stopping him, because so has he.

-

he gets his first physics test back and is so disappointed by his score he’s about to burst into tears in his seat.

jongdae’s always found it difficult to conceal his feelings of disappointment, and right now, sehun is staring at him as he looks like he wants to burn a hole into his test paper.

the score is so low, he doesn’t even want to think about it. the circles aren’t even a taunting red, but a calming green.

nevertheless, he knows it’s not good for his record and he has to square up for the finals. he has to maintain his honor student status and win big at the nationals. his parents won’t have it any other way.

jongdae feels extra disappointed because he pretty much aced all tests so far in his other classes despite not studying. he even spent some time after class chattering with sehun about the material, and genuinely felt like he learned better. jongdae found himself burying himself in stacks of physics notes, and was proud of himself for studying so well and understanding everything.

or so he thought.

where memorization is the lowest form of learning, the analysis and application to different situations he’s never even comprehended before killed him big time.

he exhales as he examines the items he got wrong.

“stupid.” he mutters to himself. he would’ve passed if he had never changed majority of his answers. he didn’t trust his gut when he already had the right answer.

he made it to the last page and was flushed red when he realized sehun left a note on his test.

it reads:  
Don’t be disheartened. You got this! :D

jongdae feels so pressured though. he can’t help but let tears freely stream down his face as he thinks this will ruin him.

baek pats him on the back apologetically as he has to run off to his next class, unable to comfort his best friend for a longer time. jongdae doesn’t complain. knowing someone believes in him is enough.

self-mistrust breaks him though.

it’ll be a stain in his records.

what will his parents think if he fails to deliver, when he’s been an honor student ever since getting the award was possible?

he prays that his professor is already gone because he’d be really fucking embarrassed if he saw him cry like a loser.

to jongdae’s dismay, after glancing up he sees that sehun still hasn’t left and definitely noticed his sniffling. 

it’s written all over his face’s concerned expression.

jongdae buries his face in his hands and he feels warm hands patting his back soothingly, and jongdae just crumbles.

sehun gently runs his hands through jongdae’s messy hair, and jongdae finds himself taking extreme breaths of air to keep himself composed.

the professor kneels down and looks up at jongdae, who helplessly wraps his arms around his teacher’s torso.

“i’m sorry, jongdae, do—“ sehun regretfully whispers as he rubs circles into jongdae’s arms.

he’s so, so scared at how jongdae is trembling in his arms. sehun has no idea how to pacify this, but he feels jongdae’s breath still as the younger rests his head on his broad shoulder.

jongdae’s dreamed of hugging sehun for a long time, but not like this. no—this is so wrong. he’s just setting himself up for disappointment again when he knows with all the blood in his veins that sehun probably sees him as no more than some wimpy child throwing a tantrum over a bad grade he definitely deserved.

his lucid vision is now blurred by crying out so much, inducing dizziness. he has to wake up from this dream, even if sehun’s hug is the most comfort he’s felt in...

he can’t even remember.

he suddenly backs away from sehun, who looks alarmed and fixes his clothing. why does sehun look like he made a mistake? that makes jongdae feel even more guilty.

there’s a fine line between sehun and jongdae, and the latter has to keep reminding himself of that.

jongdae is staring at the floor after abruptly standing. “hey no... please don’t say that sir, it’s my fault,”

but sehun counters him and looks frustrated. “i should’ve set my pace to suit everyone better...” the professor rambles on and jongdae can’t hear what he says; the words echo out like murmurs to his ears.

the student feels his ears heat up when he realizes something which is the death of him. “uh. oh my god.” he pauses, deciding whether or not he should continue. there’s a dark patch of tears which stained sehun’s shoulder.

“your sweater’s a mess because of me.” he tells his professor, burning in shame.

sehun gives him another of his killer smiles after laughing it off. “it’s no problem, really.” it’s so difficult for jongdae to unlike him. jongdae is confused at how he isn’t mad at him. really, sehun couldn’t care less.

jongdae picks up his backpack and makes a run for it before he gets in too deep with this infatuation. “i’ll get going, sir. i’m sorry. i’ll do better next time.” he bows once more.

“get home safely, jongdae-ya.” sehun warmly utters.

it’s way too late.

jongdae feels his heart clench at the mention of those three words and his name.

he already knows this may be something beyond infatuation.

the intimate encounter definitely changed things up for them. sehun is much more considerate now and even offered tutoring, but jongdae is too shy for that.

the classes are still tough, but jongdae is more determined than ever.

he feels so inspired.

but something he observes about sehun is how wise he is despite being childlike and pure. his outlook on life is so positive and he treats even those who judge him with kindness.

jongdae feels even more motivated now, not only for physics, but every other class, most especially during training.

whenever exhaustion threatens him to give him, he gets back up and runs with all his heart and soul.

sometimes, he thinks he hears someone yell his name, cheering him on from far away during training.

seulgi and yuta always gush at how it’s professor chanyeol who loves to cheer on students during his free time.

he thinks his teammates are delusional though, and are just teasing seungwan who apparently has the biggest crush on him.

jongdae pushes those rumors away. 

just like how he’s been pushing his feelings away.

it’s strange.

was it possible for him to have his heart occupied by two people?

he hears his coach blow the whistle, an indication that they have to end their break soon.

jongdae starts running long distances again, and loses another opportunity to clear out his thoughts.

-

a week long break started after the university sports festival. naturally, jongdae’s college won the athletics overall award all because of him, but something grand happened during his events.

jongdae swears he wasn’t hallucinating but...

the faculty took up an entire block in the crowd of the seats and...

he swears he saw professor sehun and chanyeol jumping up and down after the emcee announced him as the first-placer for all of his events.

it’s funny how he noticed that when they were much farther away from the front row seats where all his friends stood, screaming giddily as they carry posters and banners with witty puns and funny pictures of his face on them.

he swears time stopped because he couldn’t process how sehun and chanyeol were only a few people away from each other. 

this can’t be.

he thought he was in the process of finally getting over chanyeol, but seeing him sparked something in him again.

he never stopped liking chanyeol, it seems.

that killed him.

but a second later he realizes something.

what if they were friends?

did sehun know about... what happened to him and chanyeol?

those thoughts are the reason why jongdae looks dazed when the officials and college dean adorn gold medals on him.

chanyeol said he could trust him. the silence between them reaffirmed that.

but could he really?

-

jongdae makes a gutsy move when he realizes he’s forgotten about professor sehun’s deadline for the extra work in physics over the break.

he needs the points, but sehun is obviously on break too, and won’t be in school to accept measly papers that will be the saving grace for some desperate students.

but more than anything, he has to confess.

needs to do it, because trapping in his feelings will just be another disaster like what happened with chanyeol.

if he wanted something, he had to be the external force for the push to get it done. with that, he would never be disappointed with whatever the result will be, because he knows he was brave enough.

and so that same night, jongdae finds himself ringing the doorbell of none other than professor sehun’s house.

it makes perfect sense. he’s from a neighborhood full of the wealthy, must’ve been born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

jongdae hears a gasp from behind the door when he figures that sehun probably saw him on the monitor. and was probably highly confused.

the younger is shocked at a scandalous sight for him. sehun is wearing a shirt that hugs his figure so well, leaving very little to the imagination. “hey, uh... sir oh... i mean sehun... i um,” just like that, jongdae’s confidence crumbles. 

what an idiot.

sehun’s eyebrows furrow intimidatingly. “how’d you find my address?” it’s decided, jongdae is so fucked.

“i had to ask prof yuri because i said you’d kill me if i didn’t pass this paper today?” prof yuri was the head of the physics department, and naturally, she’d want a university athlete to be on good terms with his prof.

he lets the student in with a chuckle. “it’s so cold outside, jongdae. you could’ve just emailed me and sent it online.”

“then maybe you’d think i cheated and copied off of baek’s work or something. the rules you gave apply to us all.” jongdae explains and can’t will himself to sit down when sehun tells him to.

“i uh... i know you’re also going to give me deductions but that’s fine by me, i didn’t realize i missed the deadline.”

“stay.” sehun orders, and jongdae really feels like he’s on fire.

the elder thinks of beverages to offer. “do you want coffee or hot tea?”

and there it is. “i’m great, i just want to tell you something.” he’s about to make another stupid move in his life because it’s been making him feel restrained for so long.

jongdae doesn’t wait a second longer and balls his tiny fists. sehun thinks he looks adorable and melts, when he shouldn’t be. they’re a meter away and jongdae feels so small with the way his professor towers over him.

the shorter blinks several times and inhales deeply. 

sehun looks equally as nervous as he anticipates the younger’s words.

“i like you.” nothing more, nothing less, just jongdae’s sincerity as his bright eyes stare into sehun’s.

he bravely confesses, and tiptoes tightly to hug sehun, deciding not to break away until his professor hugs back.

a few seconds pass and he already knows what this means.

rejection.

what if sehun was homophobic?

what if he was really just too nice to his students and jongdae made the dumb mistake of confusing concern for affection?

nothing is reciprocated, unfortunately. little did jongdae know, sehun fought hard not to hug him back.

jongdae realizes his mistake. he’s been delusional yet again. professors would obviously want nothing to do with their students romantically, and another thought emerged—what if sir oh was already married?

his professor doesn’t have the power to push him away though, and jongdae is thankful for that small bit of consideration.

that exact moment, the door is swung open and jongdae hears a deep voice call out for a certain babe.

which must obviously be sehun, which explains sehun’s indifference and jongdae’s insecurity rising up.

but why does the voice sound so familiar?

“what the fuck?” the voice nearly yells, once it makes sense of what’s happening before him.

what the fuck indeed, jongdae thinks when he whirls around to see...

chanyeol.

park fucking chanyeol.

chanyeol looks a bit teary-eyed and...

tipsy?

he definitely is as his steps are begrudgingly heavy and miscalculated as he looks for a piece of furniture to hold onto.

as he does exactly that, everything matches up in jongdae’s head now, fuck!

the familiar style of instruments hanging off the wall gave it away the most.

sehun and chanyeol are husbands.

sehun is married to chanyeol.

chanyeol is married to sehun.

sehun watched the video of them fucking.

sehun has definitely seen the video.

jongdae talked to sehun without ever asking for his name.

jongdae doesn’t know what to feel right now. he only knows of hurt.

“sehun, what the fuck?” chanyeol slams the door shut, it makes a scarring thud as it is closed. he slurs inaudible curses (probably) as he removes his coat and has the worst look of betrayal on his face.

chanyeol seems so fucking furious right now, jongdae is genuinely scared. what did he do wrong? he should’ve never went...

it was a stupid, selfish move.

fuck, how much better would he feel if he stayed ignorant to all of this?

if he stayed unknowing until sehun and chanyeol got tired of playing with him. 

sehun and chanyeol seem like exact opposites. his professor stands before him and holds chanyeol steady, even as he tries to wriggle out of the vice grip. “it isn’t what you think, i swear!” sehun tries to explain reasonably, but chanyeol is already going crazy beyond doubt.

jongdae spaces out as he hears the sharp exchange of yelling between the couple, which to him sounds like mumbles as they’re drowned out by his thoughts.

and just like that, his eyes are stinging after the first few tears flow out after he feels broken.

“fuck, fuck, fuck.” jongdae curses to himself when he tries to understand everything he was blindsided about. all the things he tried to ignore. identical rings—wedding bands on them both, sehun being strangely nice to him right off the bad.

no, sehun wasn’t being nice to him because of potential love, he was probably making up for his husband being a douche.

jongdae yells and catches the couple’s attention who are still busy bickering, like he’s nonexistent. “you both knew i was in your husband’s class, and you just played me like that?” he points an accusing finger at chanyeol’s face.

chanyeol looks hurt despite being nothing but drunk. “what the fuck was i supposed to do? tell sehun to tell you, hey you fucked my husband? i tried to protect you—” his voice cracks.

“i’m sorry, jongdae—“ sehun pleads as he tries to restrain chanyeol. but why the fuck was he mad?

“so i can’t like your husband? can i only be a fuck toy to you? was it fun making me fall in love with him?” jongdae bitterly snarls at chanyeol who looks at him with an even sharper glare.

fuck, jongdae is terrified.

sehun now stands in front of chanyeol who looks like he wants to rip jongdae’s throat out. “jongdae, he’s drunk, he thought i was—“ chanyeol doesn’t want to be restrained.

“cheating?” jongdae menancingly taunts. it’s not like he knew so it’s not like he had ill intentions. of course he didn’t.

sehun doesn’t expect that from jongdae, and is lost for words.“i told you. i get it. he wants you for himself. i know, i know.” the student feels too tired to even get angry yet here he is, a thunderous energy in him sparking, exciting his desire to defend himself.

“you know what—don’t fucking touch my husband again.” chanyeol nearly growls at jongdae who he’s been staring down this entire time.

this changes everything.

jongdae is so, so hurt and full of anger. how could chanyeol he this cruel? “i won’t! definitely not after i now he’s with a filthy bastard like you!” jongdae can’t help but cry when he sees the look on sehun’s face. it’s hurting for his husband, it really is.

the emotions are raw and he can’t even speak to show how he’s faltering.

chanyeol looks so goddamn offended and jongdae tries to ignore how attractive he can look even like this—his traitorous heart is a fool. he really has to when sehun is still silent, caught up in a whirlwind of his while trying to understand his husband’s and jongdae’s.

chanyeol’s empty laugh is snarky as he smirks. “so what? send our video to everyone who knows me. so everyone knows how much of a filthy bastard i am!” so was this it? did chanyeol think this lowly of jongdae?

jongdae’s heart is really plummeting. he feels worse than worse and he doesn’t know how to pretend he isn’t.

“yeol, no, we both know—“ sehun hugs him from behind, supporting him and reasoning out in whispers. chanyeol’s legs are wobbly and his stance wavers as sehun struggles to keep him standing upright.

how jealous jongdae was right now... 

all he’d wanted from both of them even when he didn’t know the full situation was acceptance.

he’d failed to get it from either of them.

but was this all of it?

was chanyeol afraid he’d spread the video?

what kind of bullshit was that after talking about trust endlessly?

“i’m taking another class tomorrow, finding a new prof.” it’s a stupid statement. jongdae knows he can’t.

sehun hisses at the cutting words jabbing at his ego, which has jongdae caught by surprise. his professor looks pissed beyond compare. “jongdae, you can’t do tha—“ yes, he knows. school rules and bullshit like that.

it’s so fucking difficult for jongdae to not breakdown in front of them both. “maybe i’ll just transfer schools so i don’t have to see your disgusting faces again. and you don’t even bother to tell me you knew about chanyeol and i? must’ve been fun leading me on, huh?” 

“no! that isn’t it. not at all. please, jongdae—“ sehun chases after him, and chanyeol seems to not care after all, nearly passing out on the floor in a drunken mess.

“why bother running after me?” jongdae feels like an idiot as he furiously wipes away his tears.

he makes eye contact with jongdae from the meager space that is left by the unclosed space in the attempt of closing the door.

a death glare from him bores into sehun’s soul.

“your husband is right there.” his voice breaks as he softly shuts the door.

-

whispers are hushed at three in the morning, the four walls of the room contained by midnight darkness shut in by the fully opaque blinds.

“chanyeol talk to me.” his husband groans, still drunk.

“please.” sehun continues but is unanswered.

“he’s a good person, i swear.”

sehun realizes that chanyeol is crying when his husband turns to face him. “i don’t want anything bad happening to you or me. no, fuck it, i don’t want anything bad happening to you.” chanyeol croaks out, eyes red and puffy.

sehun gets his concern but his harsh words towards jongdae were so fucking unwarranted.

“do you even hear yourself right now? it’s sickening me. don’t you know how bad jongdae must be feeling right now? it’s two against one—two teachers against that helpless kid whose only mistake was being infatuated.” sehun screams, and chanyeol can’t refute that.

chanyeol fucked up so so so badly.

sehun swats away chanyeol’s hand when he tries to grab sehun’s. “now you’re making him feel like he was just someone to fuck, when in fact you’re the one who was so concerned about him and made sure i’d treat him well. nice one, yeol. how’d you turn 180 so quickly when i was convinced you loved him?” sehun sighs in frustration and retreats to bed.

chanyeol really messed up.

what if sehun left him?

he yells into the pillow which silences his rage. “i lost my mind,” 

-

the break ends and classes resume.

jongdae hasn’t attended his physics class all week, and he’s summoned to a few department heads’ office.

“coach minho said that i needed a tutor for a couple subjects so i could study longer during the day so i have twice as much time to train for nationals.”

“you’re a smart kid, why would you need a tutor?” the dean, leeteuk is confused.

“you tell me, prof—i guess i get most subjects perfectly but some just hate me.” jongdae shrugs.

“i’ll get back to you, let me check.” leeteuk calls up a few of jongdae’s professors, asking around about his performance and behavior. out of boredom, jongdae resorted to looking at the picture frames hung on the wall. 

after minutes of fumbling through several files of paperwork and jongdae’s personal records, leeteuk makes a few mental computations and whips out his calculator for good measure.

he wrote out a report of jongdae’s standing for all subjects so coach minho could understand better.

“kid, i’m putting the classes you need more work on, on the back page, alright?” he nods at the query.

fuck him—the result said physics.

only physics.

inevitable, but he was still telling himself he could expect otherwise.

with that, he’s sent to walk to professor yuri’s office.

jongdae dug a grave up for himself.

it was obvious he’d need tutoring for physics after missing more than a week’s worth of classes worth at least two major tests. ignoring sehun and deflecting his anger didn’t do him any good.

it just boomeranged back to him.

professor yuri greets him, and he bows.

she looks all hoity-toity for some reason, but jongdae appreciates the look on her. 

what he doesn’t appreciate is how he might have to take extra classes with sehun. “it must be prof leeteuk’s mistake, professor yuri. i swear i find philosophy and literature much more difficult.” jongdae tries to exaggerate, remembering the few times he forgot to pass in some assignments for both classes.

“i doubt it, siwon’s mentioned that the philo department calls you the next thomas hobbes. they ate up your essay... what was it? the nature of man: his inclination to evil.” she seems so enamored.

jongdae sighs. classic prof choi, telling all the other profs about his students’ work.

how did she manage to memorize the title of his essay?

and what the hell? she isn’t even from that department. did the professors talk to each other about him? maybe he was the gossip they were all dishing in on.

“i’m not smart, professor.” he mumbles insecurely, dodging her praises.

“you sure about that, kid? everyone was feeling so sorry because they thought you got in this school just because you were an athlete.” okay shit. that last one kind of hurt. jongdae had always hated that prejudice against university athletes—people thought he was academically stupid and just some brawn without a brain.

jongdae knew deep down that he was smart and pretty much good at everything but just lacked a sense of self-awareness and confidence in his abilities...

except for that one goddamn class...

taught by the one of the two assholes he wanted nothing to do with.

“prof sehun told me you’ve been skipping class for a bit now. doesn’t sit well for an honor student... and i thought you wanted to do well in his class.” she’s clearly to referring to that time he asked for his professor’s address just to submit his extra work.

jongdae’s stomach lurches at the memory.

“i hate physics with a burning passion.” jongdae admits. or did he hold a grudge against his teacher.

“well, minho also monitors your grades and he can certainly tell. he’s mentioned it to me, asking sehun if he could tutor you. he’s already made a draft of possible schedules.” jongdae is confused at his coach’s concern.

what? sehun tutoring him?

hell no.

seriously, he’d rather train thrice as much as he already us every single day.

this can’t be real.

yuri presses her lips into a straight line. “so... you should be thankful your coach. if you follow his wishes, you won’t only pass all your subjects, if you do well enough... as well as how you’re coping up with your other classes, you can run for honors. you’re graduating next year, and there’s another physics class next year too.” prof yuri tells him. jongdae wishes he could just sublimate right now. another year with that asshole when he can’f bear looking at him for a millisecond.

stupendous.

perhaps self-deprecation will do the thing to tame professor yuri and make her stop considering the idea. “he’s got a heavy workload, doesn’t he? what will he get from teaching a stupid kid?” jongdae refers to sehun.

“stop calling yourself that. you’re gifted academically and physically.” that statement from yuri alone could bring him to tears.

yuri shakes her head. “we’re obviously paying him more for it—it’s not special treatment. you do know that consultations and tutoring is offered for everyone on campus, right?” jongdae can’t sweet talk his way out of this, and can’t think of anymore excuses.

what could be so bad about this? he lies to himself, knowing only terrible things would spring forth from this.

“your coach was so excited, he already made a schedule for the next two months to prepare for your finals. it’ll bounce back from being on two full days out of your seven supposed training days of the week in your dorm, to sir oh’s place. he can drive you to his place, of course.” she explains flatly.

fuck.

this was the absolute worse.

“the driving part i’d say is special treatment though.” professor yuri chuckles, and jongdae feels himself fading away as she continues to chatter about his coach’s plans for him...

and he spaced out so much he missed out how she spoke of coach minho fondly... maybe that was why the two terrors stopped being so strict despite the change to a tougher season for athletes and teachers alike.

sehun and chanyeol knew about the arrangement. naturally they did.

chanyeol consented, it was sehun’s job to be quite frank, and he was stellar at teaching for a reason.

of course they’d talk about how to patch things up with jongdae.

but what came first was his grade in this class. that was the main agenda.

and so after the attending the first physics class in months, which surprises his classmates and even his best friend after his consistent badgering and note sending through all of jongdae’s sns, sehun clears his throat. “kim jongdae, see me after class please.” everyone whips their heads to look at the athlete. baekhyun quips a confused look at him, and jongdae just jabs him in the side.

everyone leaves and jongdae can’t stomach being alone with sehun after the incident.

“about what your coach told me.” sehun finishes, and jongdae nods. great, the ambiguity of the statement will just make everyone think he’s a dumb athlete.

the class continues on and baek presses onto him.

“seems like prof might have the hots for you, huh?” jongdae heartily laughs at baekhyun’s remark. baekhyun has been his best friend for the past three years—they’re teammates and...

baekhyun was also his first kiss...

baekhyun was his first everything, but what made them remain friends was still love.

they split up after the confusion of it all, they were much younger and couldn’t really talk about feelings as well as they do now, but they’re each other’s eternal supporters.

“he’d never, baek. don’t worry.” jongdae laughs, and gives baekhyun a fist bump as he leaves.

he makes sure everyone in the class leaves the hall before walking up to the podium, where sehun is erasing the writing on the whiteboard, and fixing the items in his very expensive looking leather satchel.

jongdae awkwardly coughs to inform sehun that he’s there.

“professor, you uh said you wanted to talk to me...” he says barely above a whisper.

“thursday’s and friday’s.” he’s straight to the point, acting like nothing ever happened.

what a bad choice, jongdae thinks to himself.“oh.” he couldn’t do that. he parties with baek and friends and teammates every friday.

he doesn’t know how to ask for a rescheduling. “err... can i pick another day instead of friday?” he asks awkwardly, in a small voice that he himself can barely hear.

sehun rolls his eyes and thinks. “ah, right. college parties... minho didn’t think it through, huh? how about monday’s instea—“ this time jongdae thinks it through.

should he really be partying so frequently? when as an athlete, he shouldn’t torment his body with vices. when as a student, he should be studying.

maybe he should just forget about the mistake he made, and revert everything back to how it was.

he didn’t seem like he wanted to be rude towards jongdae, so he probably made up with chanyeol already.

naturally they would though. they’ve been married for god knows how long. “nevermind. thursday’s and friday’s are cool. thanks, sir.” he says calmly, avoiding eye contact, and runs off to the track.

he misses sehun’s soft ‘get home safely’.

the week passes by with lightning speed and suddenly it’s thursday.

he waits for sehun to finish packing his things before they drive to jongdae’s dorm. the drive is deafeningly silent and jongdae takes the backseat.

it feels wrong being alone with sehun. jongdae’s thoughts flutter to chanyeol, but of course he’s unable to mention his former crush to his other former crush. ah, a tragedy not even shakespeare could conceive in his galaxy brain.

but nothing is awkward in his dorm honestly.

sehun looks like he belongs for some reason, sitting on jongdae’s couch, looking so at home.

he inspects the dorm, and seems to like the interior.

there are pictures of cats and bears drawn by jongdae’s high school best friend, dancer kim jongin, and there are photos of jongdae and all of his friends strewn on string hung on the wall, alongside a gigantic to-do list.

despite jongdae’s worries, sehun is... seriously a great teacher one-on-one.

now, jongdae feels guilty. 

sehun was being nice to him when jongdae couldn’t suppress his anger and was rude to him and his husband.

jongdae obviously couldn’t keep up with the fast pacing in the class with the hundreds of others who were mostly taking up science courses, when he was taking up film, which wasn’t honestly his first choice. but he learned to love it.

he hadn’t even dreamed of being an athlete, he just wanted to sing and or make compelling films, but coach minho just spotted him that one day during freshman year in high school, and jongdae realized he couldn’t be better at anything else.

sehun goes by the topics in the first unit which jongdae said he was confused with.

skipping a shit lot of classes didn’t help jongdae at all, but sehun didn’t seem the least bit burdened.

he’s insanely kind and jongdae can tell he’s being sincere. he’s funny, and caring, and jongdae can feel himself falling again.

“you studied the forces in high school, right?” sehun asks, and jongdae stares at his lips. sehun is facing him directly, and the younger just nods.

“easy, right? but in uni, it’s much more complex. not just concepts, but there’s math too.” sehun starts.

jongdae folds his arms onto the table and groans on them. “fuck. i despise maths.” he doesn’t know why he feels himself loosen up.

sehun weirdly takes delight in the younger’s brutally frank remark. “hey, i did too, but you’ll enjoy it soon. i promise.” why was sehun like this? making him believe everything.

they started the quick review on high school lessons—the foundation for uni lessons.

“... and gravity?” sehun questions.

“most people call it a downward pull, but it depends on the direction the object is going... it’s basically just the natural pull of the earth relative to that object.” sehun looks like he’s proud of jongdae, and the student silently relishes in the delight of that observation.

gravity, it’s the pull you two have on me—jongdae thinks of sehun and his husband.

they finish the preliminary lessons of today and jongdae yawns as sehun hands him back his freshly checked practice test.

he only got one item wrong. 

that’s surreal.

and it was because he misread the question, went delusional and thought he saw an extra ‘not’. but he was pretty proud of himself. it was all thanks to sehun though. time didn’t feel like it flew by so quickly.

“happy? you did well.” sehun smiles smugly to himself.

jongdae indirectly bullies him back. “gross, you do know most of this is based on my prior knowledge, right?” he boasts.

he was glad they could be comfortable with each other again, but chanyeol was another story.

sehun chuckles. “exactly. that’s why i’m proud.” 

silence ensues as jongdae tries to familiarize himself with how happiness is manifested on sehun’s face, and the silence is interrupted by sehun’s stomach growling.

“oh, it’s 9 ‘o clock. you should be on your way home.”

jongdae goes to the kitchen and hastily packs some kimchi fried rice and braised beef along with a set of chopsticks in a tupperware before sehun can refuse. “you should take this, my mom brought me some last night... the drive will take a while.” he almost shudders when he remembers what happened during the one and only time he went to sehun’s place.

sehun and chanyeol’s house.

their home.

sehun bids him farewell formally and thanks him endlessly for the food. jongdae says it’s the least he can do.

it really is the least he can do when sehun was pretty much forced to do this by his boss.

that night, jongdae finds it a bit easier to sleep, knowing that tomorrow won’t be too uncomfortable with sehun.

that night, sehun and chanyeol share dinner over kimchi fried rice and braised beef.

-

class ends once again, and jongdae feels sorry because he doze off the entire period. he’s woken up by an overly excited baek who’s dejected when he realizes jongdae isn’t going out with him for drinks.

his best friend understands though, and wishes him luck, conveniently sending him some links of online videos about the topic.

he’s going to be reviewing kinematics and collisions as prelims for the new lesson.

in sehun’s house, which reminds him, he runs off to find sehun who isn’t in the hall anymore.

did he forget? their arrangement was always to meet here afterwards before heading to the tutoring venue together.

jongdae couldn’t help but feel something bitter start to simmer in his gut.

everything seemed fine yesterday, was sehun just playing him again?

would he make jongdae look like a fool?

jongdae’s close to tears. he’s been waiting in the lecture hall alone for more than an hour. his finger’s been hovering over chanyeol’s name, despite the entire contents of their chat log being deleted. he couldn’t delete his number, and maybe it was a sign. maybe he needed it for emergencies like this. but then something else stirs up in jongdae’s mind.

what if something bad happened to sehun?

no.

definitely nothing bad happened, because if it happened when chanyeol was already home and was already on campus, he’d probably call jongdae since he knew they’d be together.

so the most likely thing was, sehun really bailed on jongdae and didn’t even bother to leave a note or message jongdae somehow.

he was just gone like the wind.

jongdae wonders if this was how chanyeol felt after he ghosted him until that faithful day.

he finally types something and is about to hit send when the lecture hall door is opened quite abruptly, to reveal a slightly sweaty sehun with his necktie loosened.

great, jongdae thinks. he squeezed in a quickie with his husband before teaching a student he knows has fallen head over heels for him.

or not.

after jongdae makes haste to not-so-obviously wipe the tears off of his face, sehun hands him some boba.

“jongdae-ya! i’m so sorry i took so long, didn’t know the lines at tiger sugar were insane.” his professor enters with an apologetic face.

sehun pauses and bends down, softly wiping a tear off of jongdae’s smooth face with the pad of his thumb. he looked like he was drowning in guilt. “you must’ve been worried, i’m really sorry.” fuck, now jongdae feels horrible for not trusting sehun.

what he did now was so sweet.

jongdae takes the cup and inspects it. it’s the exact variant he likes. how did sehun know what his favorite was?

“minho told me this is your favorite thing to drink on cheat days.” sehun presses his lips into a thin line. it’s awkward but so endearing. he must feel like he did too much. sehun feels like he can count each one of jongdae’s eyelashes as they flutter while he blinks.

“it is... i... i’m really thankful, but you didn’t have to go through all of that trouble. it’s too much.” jongdae awkwardly claws at his sweatpants and the plastic of the cup as sehun settles in the front seat.

he can see all of sehun’s movements so clearly from the backseat. the elder almost sneers at his statement. “no worries, really. it’s a small reward for your work last night. i was really impressed.” he smiles again, and jongdae wonders if it was because he went beyond the dumb athlete stereotype, or if it was genuine excitement. he hopes it was the latter, feels that it is the latter, but is mind is telling him to think otherwise.

so it seemed he liked the little incentive technique when teaching.

and what would bigger rewards from sehun warrant?

jongdae keeps himself busy by playing chess on his phone until he’s sulky from losing, and is finally dizzy. he takes notice of the ice melting in sehun’s drink. that’s a grave offense for a milk tea connoisseur like himself. “why aren’t you drinking yours yet? it won’t taste good watered down.” his tone is so serious about the beverage, sehun feels like it’s a subtle attack and laughs at him.

“it’s for chanyeol.” he replies calmly.

jongdae hums in acknowledgement.

ah, of course, jongdae bitterly reminds himself that sehun and chanyeol are basically one.

how he wished he hadn’t asked about it.

“about yeol,” sehun pauses and grips the steering wheel tightly.

thoughts of that night resurface in jongdae’s head no matter how much he tries fo forget.

“he really wants you to know tha—“

not this, please. the traffic is unusually bad and he just really doesn’t want to talk about this. “please don’t talk about him.” jongdae cuts him off. “...sir.” he follows up.

“sorry, but i think if he had something to tell me... he should say it himself, professor.” jongdae quips for any possible retort from sehun, but it never comes.

jongdae finds himself in sehun and chanyeol’s home yet again.

it’s so strange. how can sehun act so normal around him when all three of them were exchanging sensual content that seemed to be buried in anonymity but still knowing their veiled identities.

there’s material that’s already on the coffee table: modules, different lecture notes, a copy of today’s presentation, and a few snacks on an elegant tray.

jongdae bows deeply when he sees chanyeol in the kitchen, preparing what is probably dinner. “good evening, sir.” he greets formally. jongdae observes him well enough to see chanyeol’s disappointment at the barrier jongdae was building between them. chanyeol’s wide-eyed, like he didn’t expect to see jongdae, which stirs up something between the two. jongdae can’t quite name the feeling.

it was so awkward to see chanyeol so domestic at home, so laidback and normally at ease.

jongdae is already sitting on the couch, which reeks of opulence. he timidly takes note of the house’s interior, he didn’t have the opportunity to do so last time since he was busy crying, vision blurred by tears after he noticed the several guitars which were obviously chanyeol’s among the other instruments. sehun and chanyeol speak in hushed tones in the kitchen and jongdae tries to distract himself from thinking of anything but them.

he glances around the four walls of the first floor. its interior is modern and sleek, decor mostly black and white save for a variety of vividly colored instruments hung on the wall in the living room. it’s exactly the kind of place which makes jongdae feel like he doesn’t belong. he feels so small in here, and he doesn’t quite like that.

but he doesn’t really have the right to complain. he’s at sehun’s mercy here, and all he has to do is learn.

and so he does learn, for the next few hours.

a delicious smell wafts from the kitchen, and jongdae knows he’s extremely hungry. he stands up to refill his glass of water, tension thick as he catches chanyeol staring at him.

chanyeol’s sporting a headband and a gigantic white shirt which covers half of his basketball shorts. he’s leaning on one leg as he stands, his stance borders boredom and uncertainty. “would you like to join us for dinner?” words spoken so tensely, chanyeol sounds like a cheery robot. sehun is beside him and gives his husband a reassuring smile.

chanyeol is trying so, so hard. jongdae doesn’t want to give him the pleasure of success though. he answers after some hard thinking which lasted a minute.

“no thank you, i have training at 5 am tomorrow.” jongdae lies. he wonders if sehun knew he was lying, it was highly probable that sehun had his entire schedule given to him by coach minho. he doesn’t have training till 2pm.

“please join us next time, if you’d want to.” chanyeol’s lips are formed into a humble smile. it’s so heartwarming, jongdae almost forgets the harsh words chanyeol had told him.

don’t fucking touch my husband again.

jongdae shudders at the memory and ignores it.

but it seems chanyeol has a hard time concealing the dissatisfaction on his face once jongdae declines the offer.

jongdae bows. “thank you for the offer, sir. thank you professor oh.” and with that, he exits through the front door.

victory. he didn’t give in.

but why does he feel like he should’ve stayed with them?

-

the arrangement continues on.

jongdae’s grades steadily improve, and so has his relations with sehun and chanyeol.

there’s still a barrier between them but it’s clear that the elders are trying to reach out to him

honestly it’s cool, jongdae goes out to drink with his sunbaes aka profs at their place but they honestly don’t even try to touch him like a lover would, or flirt with him.

and when sehun and jongdae are alone in his dorm, jongdae feels like different humorous anecdotes about chanyeol become his new reward apart from corndogs and boba.

nothing. just like a friendship between teachers and students.

sometimes he stays behind to watch a few marvel movies with them, not noticing how chanyeol tucks sehun and jongdae with a thick blanket as they cuddle into each other’s arms, or how chanyeol wakes up earlier than them both to make breakfast.

it’s so strange.

it feels like they’re all friends now.

he doesn’t ever feel left behind like there’s them and him.

he only feels an ‘us’.

study sessions. no fucking at all, no ulterior motives. maybe that’s why jongdae feels like he’s free falling. he’s fallen in so deeply, his potential energy is probably at its lowest.

oh, sehun would be proud of that joke.

and maybe he shouldn’t regret that.

they could be friends...

you could be friends with someone you fucked once, right?

like baekhyun?

right?

wrong.

baekhyun was different.

jongdae doesn’t think he was deeply in love with him, but with sehun and chanyeol...

he can’t deny how he sometimes fantasizes about how domestic life would be with them.

the two babying him as they pick him up from class, tucking him in, kissing him goodnight, telling him he did well today.

but it’s okay.

fantasy and dreams remained fictional for a reason.

he eases through monday to wednesday classes with a breeze.

jongdae doesn’t forget how baekhyun crept into his sheets, telling him to bare all on wednesday night.

and so he did.

over tears, he tells baekhyun everything.

he doesn’t miss out a single detail and pours his heart out, seeking comfort in his best friend’s hugs.

one thing is tattooed on his mind.

“why do you feel so unworthy? you keep denying you’re anything but great. you have a beautiful heart, mind, and soul.” baek calms him down, hugging him.

his best friend takes his hand and squeezes it, like he’s passing on his energy. “and you’ve never smiled as radiantly as you do, when i see you get back home from seeing them, jd.”

did he really?

“just give it time, and do whatever your heart thinks is right.” baekhyun hums a lullaby which makes him drift off to a peaceful slumber in a heartbeat.

jongdae doesn’t forget what coach minho told him during sunday training though.

“you look much happier now that we’re training less, and you set a new personal record for the 100m sprint, kid. ah... i’m so proud.” he slaps jongdae on the back.

jongdae is touched at the recognition of his skills, but did he really look happier to minho? why would he look happy when he felt so tormented by the pressure on himself? “what can i say, i’m coached by the finest.” he brags, and minho is flattered beyond compare, clearly pleased by the compliment.

“thinking of something new, kid? running for someone now? is she pretty?” coach teases him and jongdae chuckles in such an ugly manner because he’s completely wrong.

sorry baek, but…

he’s gotten faster, because now he pretends he’s running away from sehun and chanyeol.

\- 

thursday comes by faster than ever, but sehun doesn’t even show up to the regular physics class.

but chanyeol does.

“good morning, professor oh has been feeling under the weather a bit so he isn’t here today.” chanyeol smiles disappointedly on the podium, as a few students who obviously like sir sehun are sad too.

“he was running in the rain last night for some reason.” chanyeol tells the class and guffaws along with the class when they’re weirded out by it. professor oh seems like a pretty uptight guy to them so they don’t know why he’d do that. 

jongdae tries to ignore the inappropriate whispers of “prof loey is so hot” and “his news songs are fire, i’d totally fuck to them”

chanyeol’s laugh is so charming. “yeah, he totally thinks he’s in a boyband.” he bangs his fists against the desk as some students distract him from giving the task he shortly explains afterwards.

“...yeah, so um... try to answer it, but he knows it’s tough so, do your best. that’s all, have a good day.” chanyeol leaves in a jiffy.

a few minutes later, jongdae’s phone buzzes in his pocket.

from: Professor Chanyeol

Jongdae, Sehun told me he’s still up for tonight. Usual schedule, but I’ll bring you instead, I’ll meet you in front of the library at 6pm. Is that fine? I asked Minho where your last class is, and it seems like the library is a two minute walk away from your hall.

jongdae was surprised at the message. he had no other choice but to let himself be driven to the place by chanyeol. commuting or biking there would either cost him an arm and a leg because they were on the other expensive side of town, where most the elite students and teachers in this school live. the message seems so calculated and he wonders why.

chanyeol behaves normally around him when sehun is there too but jongdae realizes he hasn’t been alone with chanyeol for months.

chanyeol who hasn’t directly apologized to him yet.

to: Professor Chanyeol  
are you sure it’s alright with you, professor? isn’t sir oh sick?

maybe sehun would be pushing himself tonight. jongdae didn’t want him to feel even worse.

chanyeol replies with speed, and a very stiff reply. it’s a total different phase of park chanyeol, nothing like how he was with jongdae when they were on...

better terms.

from: Professor Chanyeol

He insists. Taking even a day off will put you off track—he’s planned all modules so they’re comfy enough for you.

jongdae arrives at 6pm to see professor chanyeol putting his jacket into the storage compartment among other things. his ripped biceps look tense as he feels jongdae’s presence.

chanyeol realizes that jongdae’s staring at the motorcycle, and the helmet he has in his handd. “i uh... only brought my bike today because sehun didn’t go to school, figured he wouldn’t be up for the session tonight, but it turns out he just rested so he’d be able to have enough energy for later.” jongdae processes all of that. sehun was so goddamn caring, still wanting to teach jongdae even if he probably felt like pure shit.

chanyeol stares at jongdae who’s in sportswear, fresh from a shower post-training.

“don’t worry about it, prof.” jongdae finds himself saying easily. “i’m sorry for the burden.” he apologizes countless times, and his heart stops when chanyeol puts the helmet on for him, opting to let jongdae use the only one.

“it’s nothing.” the giant dismisses his apologies.

jongdae feels like he’s burning when chanyeol’s fingers skitter against his chin and neck while fastening the helmet on.

how he remembers how hot his touches were that night... but he shouldn’t.

jongdae clings onto the seat, but it isn’t enough to keep him balanced.

chanyeol notices jongdae’s discomfort and stops along a sidewalk. “let me wear your backpack and cling onto it.” he suggests.

jongdae does exactly that and is so thankful at how thoughtful chanyeol is.

he probably thought jongdae would be uncomfortable clinging onto him instead.

the rest of the ride is serene, and as jongdae takes note of the numerous constellations in the sky, he wonders how better it would’ve felt if he was leaning against chanyeol’s back and hugging him.

they finally arrive and after chanyeol parks, he wraps his arms around jongdae. it’s suffocating him, but he doesn’t want it to end. jongdae can feel what chanyeol already wants to say. the elder pulls away and takes him by the hand, which jongdae accepts.

they open the door to sehun wearing a mask, slightly sniffling from his cold.

jongdae sits on the couch, reviewing the material, and observes the way chanyeol’s hand comforts sehun, gliding up and down the small of his back before he makes his way up.

chanyeol was already fast asleep after refusing to let jongdae wash the dishes. jongdae had only managed to wash the cutlery before the elder told him to rest.

“jongdae,” sehun follows jongdae out the front door as he’s about to leave.

jongdae is confused as he gathers the money he needs for the commute back. “yes?” 

“thank you for letting chanyeol bring you here. he’s so happy, couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot while you washed some of the-” sehun says in between coughs and stops as jongdae pats him, and hugs jongdae tenderly.

jongdae pats his back as he coughs some more.

sehun’s eyes crinkle up as he waves the younger goodbye. “i’m happy too.” it’s an unmistakable smile, jongdae can somehow see it from the contours of his mask.

and honestly...

jongdae was happy too.

-

the morning sun welcomes jongdae to a new day and shines on him. he’s greeted by a text from chanyeol which he opens without hesitation.

from: Professor Chanyeol

Have a good day today!

to: Professor Chanyeol  
you too, sir :3

chanyeol immediately shows the text who sehun who kisses him on the cheek.

today was indescribably sublime.

-

a few weeks later, chanyeol is too tired to cook and brings home takeout to a still cheery sehun.

“i’m home,” his presence is made known, and sehun and jongdae greet him.

jongdae can’t hide how chanyeol takes his breath away each time he comes home, and neither can sehun.

chanyeol punches his own back repeatedly as his face sours from the pain. unfortunately, it’s still endearing as the warm light of the room bounces off of his face with pure grace even when he’s beyond drained. “sorry, i feel like i could just flop on the bed. overtime kills.” the tallest of the three grins apologetically. “don’t worry about it, that’s the best chinese food in town.” sehun thanks him, and prepares the food for all of them to eat.

they’re all full after sharing a hearty meal and laughing their weariness away, chanyeol cleans everything up without a word.

jongdae stares up at sehun with his long lashes after taking a sip of water. “let’s keep going, yeah?” sehun makes sure jongdae is still up for it.

they keep up for a few more hours before jongdae yawns and tries to stop himself from falling asleep.

conveniently, chanyeol walks downstairs to get himself a glass of water and jongdae takes in the stunning sight before him, even if his hair is all messy because it’s cute.

jongdae yawns again and feels rude when he feels sehun staring at him.“i’m so tired, can i sleep a few winks... sir?”

“you don’t have to ask, and why are you calling me sir again? i thought we were good.” sehun blurts out, helping jongdae up.

chanyeol notices and leads jongdae. “you can use the guest bedroom, it’s a hell of a luxury for a nap, if you ask me.” he winks and jongdae reddens.

jongdae is guides by the two, but when they’re about to leave, he stirs up the courage and lies on the bed.

“c-can i tell you something?” he manages to ask. sehun and chanyeol look at him in confusion, but they sit on either side of him on the bed.

what follows is a heart to heart jongdae didn’t quite expect. here he is so weary, having two professors listen to his woes haunting him and keeping him up at night.

“...i just feel so... unsure all the time.” jongdae confesses after a prolonged period of silence, staring at the ceiling.

he continues as the two other men listen to him intently. “people always just look at me as athlete jongdae, but never artist jongdae or filmmaker jongdae. and not even just kim jongdae, and that kills me. i love being all but... i feel best when i’m just candidly being myself—raw, no pressure.” his lips are suddenly downturned in a frown as he pouts to himself.

he’s on the brink of tears. it feels good to tel people about this, yes...

but acknowledging his fears and reality... makes him feel so vulnerable.

this is the first time he’s told anyone about these feelings. baek only knows the tip of the iceberg, his parents know nothing.

sehun is the first to speak. “i hope you try to slowly accept yourself—skills, and imperfections and all.” this is a lullaby to jongdae’s ears and he can almost tear up at the words.

“i’ve been trying, sehun,” jongdae admits as he closes his eyes. sehun seems to like how he was addressed by the younger. jongdae hears a pleased chuckle fall from his lips.

“we always start trying, what matters is that we have to keep trying no matter how long it takes.” sehun finishes, and looks at a content chanyeol. jongdae clicks his heels together repeatedly, laughing to himself when he observes how much shorter he really is compared with sehun and chanyeol.

chanyeol shifts his position and is looking directly at jongdae. “i know you’ve been trying. everyone does and we’re all so proud of you.” jongdae doesn’t know how to respond to that. he doesn’t remember the last time someone told him that.

“what i hope for is for you to realize how great you are because you’ve impressed me endlessly, kid.” jongdae fists at the sheets, unable to think of an appropriate response other than doing a backflip and squealing because his heart is rejoicing.

this really means so much to him. words couldn’t express how glad he felt.

“i think you’re great—that you’re smart and you have the biggest heart.” chanyeol verbalizes his thoughts unfiltered, and jongdae flushes at those words. nobody’s ever made him feel as important as sehun and chanyeol just did.

“so do i.” sehun agrees. “he’s beautiful isn’t he?” he asks chanyeol who immediately attests to his husband’s claim.

the clock beeps. it’s already twelve midnight, apparently. they’ve been talking for such a long time. it’s like a wake up call to stop this all. 

jongdae draws out a fake cough to sit up in between sehun and chanyeol, who proceed to get up in order for jongdae to lsleep in peace. “good night, jongdae.” they say in chorus before leaving.

jongdae stands to greet them as he prepares to stay the night.

he’s not prepared for what he hears next, when sehun is stopped by chanyeol from leaving.

sehun is suddenly holding his hand so delicately like a stronger grip would break him, and chanyeol stands before jongdae.

no words are uttered, but jongdae feels like he knows what’s coming.

the tension is so thick, jongdae can feel chanyeol leaning closer to him, and as their space narrows, he feels sehun’s nod of approval.

sehun brushes a lock of jongdae’s hair 

the taller of the two bends down and plants a chaste kiss on jongdae’s lips, who kisses back earnestly, his ardent desire finally taking over him the way he’s wanted it to for months now.

jongdae stands up in response, melting into chanyeol’s touch. it’s mind-blowing.

“jongdae.” chanyeol stares at him, gaze locked and jongdae is spellbound.

chanyeol’s fingers cup jongdae’s face and trace against it gingerly. “i am so sorry. with all my heart.” he declares so sincerely.

finally. it’s what jongdae wanted to hear all this time.

jongdae opens his mouth in a gasp which allows chanyeol to explore his mouth after he gives a nod of approval, the taller ends up tasting him languidly before he deepens the kiss. 

jongdae breaks apart for a split second to say, “i know. i’m sorry too.” chanyeol clearly accepts as he kisses jongdae with fiery passion.

when he feels sehun embrace him from the back, decorating his neck and jaw with kisses as light as feathers.

he’s pressed in between them both and he feels like it’s a dream—he’s yearned to be here for so long until he feels sehun and chanyeol share a brief kiss before paying attention to him again, chanyeol’s warm hands slide under his shirt, splaying onto his torso and abs, pressing firm touches onto them, and sehun gives kitten licks to his neck again, making him moan and throw his head back in uncontainable arousal.

with that, he tilts his head to the side and is welcomed by sehun’s warm mouth wrapping around his wet tongue, and pressure increases in between his hips. sehun sucks on his tongue, and chanyeol sucks a mark on jongdae’s collarbone. the younger is clutching onto both of their arms for stability—they’re all still standing.

kissing chanyeol feels so fiery and passionate, but kissing sehun for the first time feels so pure, like the fresh breeze greeting flowers in the spring morn. the two contrasting sensations leave breathless and overwhelmed.

the moment is so flawless, straight out of jongdae’s dreams.

it’s so perfect, his body fits against the contours of theirs so well.

sehun rolls his hips against jongdae’s ass, and the younger’s cheeks burn of embarrassment, choking up in a moan while chanyeol continues to bite and suck on his lower lip. “cute.” chanyeol remarks as he makes eye contact with sehun.

chanyeol leaves a few purple marks littered all over jongdae’s chest and sternum. “pretty.” sehun says this time as he marvels at the view, before he does the same.

they continue worshipping jongdae until his most feared thought hits him yet again.

yes, he can accept chanyeol’s apology.

but it won’t change the fact that he doesn’t belong here and never will.

why did reality have to hit him like cold water dumped over him when everything was going so well?

he’s 22, his teachers are nearly 29—and married. they’ve been married for years and probably know everything about each other, and love and accept each other’s imperfections unconditionally.

he can’t get into their way and risk ruining their relations as an educator and student.

as the three rock their hips onto each other, relishing in the precious pleasurable friction, jongdae apologizes as he bursts into tears and gathers his belongings to run faster than a strike of lightning—his eyes once filled with lust now filled with worry as they are frozen on the spot, unable to follow him due to his speed.

he leaves sehun and chanyeol feeling desolate.

he returns to his dorm and stares at himself in the mirror—his hair is tousled, lips still swollen from kissing, but his eyes look so void of emotion.

at least he’d enjoyed their love once.

perhaps that could be enough.

-

there it starts again. the game of self-torture, but now at least he attends all of his classes.

emptiness still fills his head whenever he sees sehun because he only manages to remember everything—meeting chanyeol for the first time, hearing chanyeol and sehun’s moans in response to seeing chanyeol and jongdae fuck, chanyeol and sehun about to make love to him.

he can only remember how good he felt when they were kissing him, when he kissed them. but never forgets how he felt like a stranger at the same time.

hell week begins and he retreats to the library to get the smallest glint of inspiration from the solitude.

jongdae usually finds it easy to start working on different requirements even when he doesn’t really like the class, but he feels lost now. his momentum is gone, and he can’t even spew out ideas for film class or creative content, and essays for philosophy when he knows 100% he loves those classes.

he’d enjoyed being alone, yes.

he’s always treasured his time alone.

but now he feels so lonely whenever he misses being with sehun and chanyeol.

he misses being with both of them, together.

thankfully, he can seek refuge here all the time because he’s never seen sehun and chanyeol here. they’re busy people, and the main library is far away from both of the main colleges they teach in.

jongdae thinks he’s hearing things when he hears voices talking about him an hour after he wakes up from his nap.

nothing productive sprung forth from today’s attempt at a study session. he’s literally just stared at the material all day, and ended up covering himself with his hoodie and crying himself to sleep.

he feels a warm hand smooth his back up and down.

“dae, what’s wrong?” one half of the the familiar timbre he’s yearned to hear for so long. chanyeol. it’s a soft whisper, but it’s so nearby and spine-chilling, chanyeol is definitely next to him. bending down to be at the same level. 

jongdae has to wake up and be alert to avoid any more hurt that will distract him from accomplishing his tasks. he doesn’t look chanyeol in the eye as he packs up the material. “it’s nothing.” he immediately stacks the huge pile of books he has, getting ready to leave.

chanyeol is insistent on helping him as the books nearly topple since jongdae can’t see the ground properly, and suddenly, more than half the pile is out of his arms when sehun takes them away.

sehun’s here too.

the tone he’s wanted to hear, yes, both voices melodiously awaken his senses. “it’s definitely something.” sehun lowers his gaze to look at jongdae directly. the pout on his face is painted with irrefutable concern.

within a second, he cannot resist and is walked over to a far away section by the professors.

ah, he chose the most secluded area to be cornered in.

chef’s kiss to this misery.

“come with us please. tell us what’s wrong.” chanyeol takes the rest of the books, and he and his husband stack them neatly on the floor.

jongdae’s voice is broken into fragments of a muted whisper as he attempts to verbalize all his thoughts.

he hesitates telling them but in all honestly, they’re the only two people he wants to tell at the same time.

jongdae’s back hits the wall dejectedly. “i have so much shit and essays due tomorrow and not a single word is... forming... in my h-head,” jongdae finally breaks down and sinks to the floor, crouching. he’s covering his face in shame as he can’t help the flow of tears down his face.

“hey, come with us please.” sehun reassuringly pats his shoulder. his physics teacher sits beside him, their thighs touch and jongdae freaks out at the sudden contact. “i know you haven’t started the physics assignment yet and,”

jongdae snaps. 

great, he’s probably getting pity instead of empathy and that’s what he hates the most in the world.

if all they want to do is pity him, he’d rather be left alone. “listen fuck, if you came all the way here to remind me about that when you know i can’t do it without any help, i don’t give a shit. i’m not giving it and i don’t care if i fail because i don’t give a shit about you or your class, sehun.” his voice is biting.

sehun almost looks offended, but still maintains his tender gaze. “dae, no please. i’m gonna help you, you were doing so well when i was tutoring you, and... i want you to breeze through the nationals.” he admits sweetly.

jongdae’s mind only processes agitation as he just wants them to go away. they don’t stop badgering him, clearly wanting him to give in to the motivation he won’t gain from them. “get the fuck away from me, both of you.” jongdae hisses at the mention of the finals. and how did sehun have the audacity to call him by his nickname like he didn’t push him away weeks ago.

“we don’t want to.” chanyeol says it like it’s a threat. but it’s true, he isn’t going anywhere.

not until he knows how he and sehun can soothe jongdae’s troubles.

their persistence frustrates jongdae. “how can you when i’m such an asshole?” he resolutely admits.

jongdae hasn’t felt this low in ages. seriously.

not even just his mental state but it’s the aspect that’s been affecting everything else about him. his already low confidence just continued to diminish as he’s taken care of him less, dark crescents starting to form under his eyes, weariness washing over him as he fails to fall asleep each night.

sehun and chanyeol come closer to jongdae. “you’re not, hush...” chanyeol rubs circles on his fluffy hoodie.

“we understand you.” sehun finishes for his husband, hands firmly squeezing jongdae’s arms.

“just go please.” jongdae says with a final sigh. he takes sehun and chanyeol’s grips off of him.

jongdae didn’t mean it.

of course he didn’t.

he wants to be with them more than anything, he just doesn’t know why he can’t stop spewing out nonsense as some sort of defense mechanism.

sehun sighs, conceding to defeat. “let’s go, yeol.” so naturally upon hearing this, his heart breaks even more when he hears those words. all he wanted right now, more than anything in the world was sehun and chanyeol’s comfort. he just wanted them to hug him, kiss him, tell him everything was going to be alright.

please don’t leave me, he thinks.

please.

he stays on the floor as he hears steps retreating to him.

“jongdae, please. maybe talking to someone will help?” chanyeol is there once again.”

he feels sehun’s presence too. “would you want to talk to us?”

“p-please,” jongdae fesses up.

chanyeol yelps as his head hits the window while helping jongdae get in the backseat unnoticed. jongdae laughs at this. the student’s been crying, but it’s also strange for a student to climb into his professor’s car. 

“just hear us out, please.” sehun’s tone is begging for consideration as he fastens his seatbelt.

jongdae sniffles. “okay, boomers.” he sneers at them through choked back sobs. he tries to be more humorous now.

chanyeol wrenches at the pain of his newly hit head, but his serious tone doesn’t falter one bit. “well you probably know why we’re doing this.”

“you want to murder me and sell my organs on the black market because of my blackmail on you? well don’t worry, i deleted our video. it’s up to you if you want to believe me.” jongdae rambles on endlessly. it’s crazy to him... 

they were probably already doing well without him, like how they were before him.

jongdae didn’t know why they had to reach out to him when he made it clear that he wanted no part in their games.

he was immature and petty.

he didn’t want closure because he knows it’d just bring finality that would make him hurt forever.

but why would they even think he would post the video?

sehun and chanyeol stare at each other in disbelief.

silence ensues until they arrive at sehun and chanyeol’s house. jongdae took a quick nap in their car, reminding himself not to drool as he leaned against the window.

chanyeol breaks the palpable tension.  
“we don’t care about the video, we’d never think of you like that. never again.” chanyeol looks hurt at the accusation. he changed and he hopes jongdae recognizes that.

sehun opens his mouth but is lost for words. he holds chanyeol’s hand and firmly stands. ”we love you.” they both say.

“oh.” jongdae gulps and turns red.

the younger is confused. “w-what?” did he mishear them? he stammers when chanyeol gently takes his hood off for himz

sehun flushes. “i’d say like but, i... i can’t stop looking at you during class, wondering if you’re okay. i thought it was wrong at first because you’re younger and you are my student but... spending more time with you made me feel otherwise. we feel more than complete with you.” sehun always seems so timid so the heartfelt confession definitely gets to jongdae.

chanyeol looks like he’s about to cry. “i’d say like but i care about you too much to even consider using that word when speaking of you. i love you. i’m undeserving of your love because i’ve hurt you so much times, but i want to hurt myself for doing that to you. i love you. i mean it with everything i have.” chanyeol is looking jongdae in the eye the whole time, and the younger thinks their carpet is suddenly so intricate and interesting.

there are drops on the carpet.

they’re jongdae’s tears.

chanyeol goes over to hug jongdae, who hugs him back even tigther—he can’t breathe.

sehun hugs jongdae too. “jongdae sandwich.” he chuckles as he kisses jongdae’s tears away.

everything’s come to this. he’s missed being with sehun and chanyeol every second he’s been away from them.

“this is all so confusing. i’ve been feeling these stupid things for both of you, and i don’t understand how it’s possible.” jongdae sniffles.

sehun’s cheeks look puffy as he grimaces while reminiscing. “i’m sorry didn’t hug you that night—i couldn’t process everything i was feeling.” 

“it was the same for me, then sehun brought it up too and then i stopped feeling guilty.” sehun kisses chanyeol’s cheek after he said that. “i never knew it could happen, but here we are.” sehun strokes jongdae’s cheek in turn.

jongdae feels so safe and secure in chanyeol’s arms, his head nestled in his chest. “but you don’t have to accept if you don’t want to, you know? i know we hurt you... we did—made you feel manipulated even when our intent was pure but messed up in the process and i don’t expect you to forgive us but...” chanyeol looks so vulnerable and unsure as jongdae nuzzles into sehun’s touch too.

jongdae stares at chanyeol in disbelief who is too anxious to anticipate what the boy has to say next.

“shut up and hug me.” jongdae orders, and the two men do exactly that.

jongdae hiccups in between the giants. “i missed being here... y-you teaching me, eating what yeol cooked for us...” he cries harder into sehun’s already tearstained chest.

chanyeol smothers jongdae with the lightest of kisses. “i missed seeing you fist pump in the air whenever you got something right. it seems you’re an exemplary student, dae.” 

they all share a laugh over the memory.

it’s true.

jongdae does feel better with both of them, and he’s been silencing that thought too much, he started to make himself believe his own deceit and denial.

“but i fucked myself up and i’m behind again.” jongdae groans which is silenced by a kiss from sehun.

the elder removes his shirt, and jongdae is astonished when he sees that about half of sehun’s upper torso is inked in black with red, orange, and gold specks. it’s a masterpiece. sehun can tell jongdae’s noticed the phoenix spreading his wings out.

“it’s a phoenix—it’s chanyeol.” he explains shyly.

chanyeol guides jongdae’s finger to trace the gorgeous lines of ink he’d only discovered now. “you’ll be here too, soon.” he promises. “stop with all the doubt, baby.” sehun nibbles on jongdae’s ear afterwards and jongdae thinks he’s going to pass out after being called baby.

“you’re nearly acing physics and you don’t need to do any dirty work for that.” sehun shares, and jongdae knees him for the innuendo, but sehun just keeps raising his eyebrows up and down.

jongdae can’t stop staring at sehun’s back.

chanyeol rests his head on jongdae’s shoulder. “and you’re the fastest in the country now, thanks to your new record, according to minho. nationals will be a breeze for you. you’ll get the gold.” he rubs his hands along the planes of jongdae’s back with conviction and full belief in him.

sehun and chanyeol take him to the bedroom, and they sit on the lavishly sized bed together.

“but why would i need that when i’ve already won two golds?” jongdae pats sehun and chanyeol’s shoulder, who sit on either side of him.

“smooth,” sehun kisses his cheek.

“you’re never going to feel like you’re less than a champ with us.” chanyeol kisses jongdae’s other cheek, peppering it with more kisses after he sees that jongdae’s cheeks are dusted with a pink tinge.

“psh. even smoother.” sehun rolls his eyes.

jongdae kisses them both, and soon they’re a mess on the bed.

they’re going crazy over him and the attention is all jongdae could’ve hoped for.

sehun is busy unlacing his luxury branded shoes and washes his hands afterwards, to be welcomed by jongdae on top of chanyeol, who is releasing sensual moans relentlessly.

sehun takes in the sight, chest heaving. chanyeol and jongdae’s lips look so red and juicy, he feels his own arousal spike. “what a hot mess. you two were so dolled up before i left.” sehun motions at the articles of clothing discarded on the floor with reckless abandon. the two stop to look at him, and they already look so sexed up just from making out. it’s so fucking hot, sehun is getting turned on with each second.

“law of thermodynamics. the universe is naturally in disorder.” jongdae exclaims brightly. sehun cackles like a warlock and jongdae and chanyeol are so disturbed, they shut him up with a kiss, and pull him in so he can join.

sehun and chanyeol coo at him, and he feels his cheeks reddening at them calling him ‘cute’ several times.

“i’m honestly so afraid.” jongdae shares his sentiments as they’re all naked, arms and legs entangled—ignoring the slight sweat they all have after climaxing.

“we want this to work.” chanyeol whispers and presses a kiss on his neck.

sehun holds jongdae’s small hand. “we really do.” 

“i do, too.. but what are we now?” jongdae finally asks the question that’s been at the back of his mind for so long. he stares at them with those beautiful puppy eyes.

“we’re dating.” chanyeol wets his plump lips with a pink tongue.

sehun turns red. “you’re our boyfriend, if you’d accept.” jongdae scoffs again. why do they keep mentioning acceptance around him? he’ll take them no matter what.

“why would i deny two hot sugar daddies?” jongdae jokes around and gets hotly manhandled by the two very embarrassed men, peppering him with kisses everywhere. jongdae shrieks as they find his ticklish spot and refuse to stop teasing him.

it’s a mess, yes.

but jongdae wouldn’t want to be in any other mess.

he’s always been worried about his velocity.

speed is the one thing you need, apart from dedication and the heart to win.

but apart from how fast he was going, he needed something to remind him why he had to be eager to always place first and to break the wind to run with it.

he’s always been running away from something, running for something, whether it be problems or the newest temporary wave of inspiration hitting him.

now, he feels like he’s settled more than anything—settled in with the slow tempo of everything, attaining all the speed he needs.

he’s at equilibrium now.


	2. epilogue

jongdae’s been training for the nationals for almost two years. all that’s set to do after graduating is to compete. he’s been living with sehun and chanyeol for nearly a year now, expertly hiding their relationship to the public eye.

not their closest friends of course.

his graduation celebrations would have to halt for a bit, because the nationals were conveniently (not really) scheduled the day after his graduation.

insane, right?

so sehun and chanyeol couldn’t really make love to him on graduation night as celebration, or even keep him up at night and wine and dine him. he had to go to bed early and wake up even earlier to stretch and warm up, in accordance to coach minho’s rules.

but it’s just one day of total focus.

they could wait one more day.

well, they could compensate and fuck him twice as hard after he won.

the day came, and tons of jongdae’s friends, fans, and family members were already there to support him at the arena.

getting first place was already expected from him by a longshot, but he couldn’t stop doubting himself. 

jongdae felt his anxiety bubble up as he was stretching to ensure no cramps would potentially screw him over.

what if he’d tripped, had a false start, or went off balance?

what if he literally started off the wrong foot or got a bad placement on the track?

what if the nerves had gotten to him so much, all the devotion he’d put into his sport would be for naught?

what would happen to him if he embarrassed himself and ruined his reputation all because of the smallest mistake causing him to detour?

his what if’s are silenced in the dugout as sehun and chanyeol sneak in to give him a peck.

they can only be there for less than a minute, but it’s more than enough for him to have the energy he needs to win.

he feels recharged, and lighter on his feet than ever.

he’s made to line up with the other contestants, representatives from other elite universities.

their names are announced one by one, and he sees sehun and chanyeol beaming when his name is called.

as he kneels down, he thinks of the vision that’s been in his head for the past few months.

he’ll win for all three of them.

he’ll run as if he’s trying to steal sehun and chanyeol’s hearts again. he’ll run as if not being fast enough would take them away from him.

he’ll ruin even quicker than the time it takes for sehun and chanyeol to cheer him up, make him feel loved, worthy, and special.

with a smile on his face, he assumes position.

on your marks.

get set.

go.

the familiar sound of the airhorn blasts throughout the arena, and jongdae speeds off like thunder, his legs carrying him to great distances in record time.

he’s only focusing on himself, ignoring whether or not others may be behind him and in front of him.

imagine sehun and chanyeol, he reminds himself.

and with that he speeds off and finds himself the first to cross the finish line.

he kneels down and raises his arms in victory, crying out happy tears.

his lungs are about to collapse as he lies down to face the picturesque sky.

jongdae looks over to the crowd and sees sehun and chanyeol jumping up and down exuberantly. sehun is clearly crying but is trying not to be so obvious in public.

he holds the korean flag behind him as someone hands it to him, and the audience’s applause sounds like deafening thunderclaps and jongdae adores it—taking in every sight of the arena.

is he really going to represent his country at the olympics in a few years?

this is a fever dream.

it’s so beautiful standing 1st on the podium.

all his hard work is finally rewarded as he takes in the feeling of finally being proud of himself for stepping on this pedestal.

but all he really wants to do after the olympics is run a few times after settling down to make films. or at least do both freely. if he bags a medal at the olympics, he wants to focus on film for good.

the moment the barricade is moved, he’s whisked away and carried by his teammates as they boast his gold medal for him.

his parents and family are driven to tears, more proud of him than anything.

the celebratory dinner is spent well, and he eats lavishly. it’s extra special because it’s his graduation dinner too, and he bagged the honors—a star student-athlete set to inspire thousands of hopefuls to do the same.

he bids everyone farewell and finally gets to stay with sehun and chanyeol at home. 

they’re all so ecstatic.

jongdae’s showering when he hears sehun and chanyeol softly speaking to each other in the bedroom. 

“—he looked so freaking cute today! always extra cute when he’s running!” chanyeol sounds overly excited now. sehun chimes in. “especially when he smiled when he saw us. full on kitty curls were adorably hot. can’t wait for later.”

“the baby’s tired, hun.”

“too bad. the reward will be two entire days late.” sehun whispers sadly, and jongdae curls his lips up into a wicked smile, understanding exactly what sehun means.

it was definitely good, if sehun was sad about it being missed.

a few minutes after ending his shower, cleaning himself, and jerking off for a bit to ease his nerves, jongdae emerges from the bathroom.

he raises his eyebrows up suggestively. “i’m not tired.” jongdae suddenly bolts up, body only covered by his briefs and a towel hung lowly on his hips. it’s threatening its own fall, and jongdae smirks when he sees sehun staring at his happy trail.

his boyfriends’ eyes are fixated on his toned upper body which is adorned by water droplets after showering. he quickly dries himself and his hair, enjoying the way his boyfriends react to his every move.

sehun and chanyeol are already in bed. “i want my reward now.” jongdae says, stripping the towel off in a flash. he dives onto the mattress, flaunting himself flat on his stomach with his ass on full display.

“then you’ll get it now.” chanyeol answers, tone dark, and removes his clothes save for his briefs, sehun following suit. the younger can’t wait for what his boyfriends prepared for him.

chanyeol proceeds to biting his boyfriend’s still very much clothed ass, who yelps in fake annoyance. said boyfriend very much likes this. they’re all too eager for this.

said boyfriend is also impatient and calls for sehun.

“me too,” sehun exclaims, and pulls jongdae’s underwear down, kissing his plump ass, biting along with chanyeol.

they’re making him feel so horny just from kneading his ass. “f-fuck,” jongdae’s already hard and his cock is so neglected. 

“wanna ride you, hunnie—“ jongdae begs as he feels sehun’s fingers start to pump in and out of him, pushing past the ring of muscle.

chanyeol is behind him, biting his back, leaving hickeys all over his neck. “he’s got you, babe.” he reassures, staring at sehun.

chanyeol suddenly rubs both of jongdae’s nipples as he sinks onto sehun’s full length.

no matter how many times they’ve made love, he’s never been accustomed to how thick his boyfriends’ cocks are. it’s not a problem though, because it makes everything more exhilarating each time.

jongdae makes eye contact with sehun, who looks so goddamn hot with a mission to make jongdae combust. “se, fuck—“ he nearly cries at how chanyeol pinches his nipples now and sehun’s thrusts pick up the pace as his powerful hips do their magic. “m-more, hun...” jongdae’s fingernails claw into sehun’s back as he rides him even harder, a wave of pleasure letting lewd noises from his mouth spill out. chanyeol matches sehun’s pace, and jongdae is wriggling in his hold, hips gyrating as he bounces to feel more of sehun on him.

after moving away, chanyeol watches his partners fuck while maintaining eye contact with jongdae as he pumps his arousal up. his head is thrown back and he looks so gorgeous being turned on like this, in jongdae’s eyes.

the sight is just what jongdae needs as sehun starts thrusting with more speed, cock positioned at a steeper angle to draw a more pleasurable cry from jongdae each time. fuck.

sehun grabs jongdae’s ass so hard, the smaller things it might bruise or brag a red mark at the least. “fuck, you’re so tight, dae.” he squeezes harder as the obscene noises of their skin slapping together fills the room, and is joined by chanyeol’s moans as he pleasures himself.

“just f-for you—“ jongdae stutters as he feels his climax nearing, belly filled with heat building up more and more with each thrust from sehun.

jongdae’s about to come, when sehun stops thrusting all of a sudden. “do you want us both, baby?” his voice is deeper than usual. he’s staring at jongdae’s lips as he asks.

jongdae’s at the brink of tears when he understands what sehun means. he wanted to come already, but being denied to get something even better is sublime.

the younger roughly pulls at sehun’s hair, and hears a deep moan elicited from chanyeol. “yes, you fucking tease—“ his voice is so high pitched now, all he wants to do is whine and be pampered.

chanyeol crawls towards them and tugs sehun close to him for a kiss, before grazing his tongue against jongdae’s lips.

sehun is still being kept warm by jongdae’s tight hole, and chanyeol proceeds to slowly slide his index finger in.

the stretch of sehun’s cock and chanyeol’s finger already has jongdae reeling for the euphoria he knows he’ll get at the end of this all. “are you sure, love?” chanyeol asks one more time, and jongdae embarrassingly moans the most crisp ‘yes’. so sensual yet always so sweet, doing his best to ensure jongdae’s security.

sehun’s cock and chanyeol’s three digits are in him now—the stretch burns him but it’s more blissful than anything he’s ever experienced at the same and he wants more. sehun hasn’t thrusted in him ever since chanyeol started doing so, the former trying not to be affected as his husband’s fingers pump against his length in his boyfriend’s tight hole. 

jongdae feels like he’s being split open, but his boyfriends utter his name like it’s a litany and he wants nothing but more of it.

wants so much more, and he feels the desire burn up in his stomach endlessly as his cock hardens.

he’s so consumed by want, it’s like a whole new him is taking over—eyes turning black with lust as he shuts them, preparing to have both cocks in him.

it’s a plead as he rests his hands on sehun, who’s staring at him with just as much fire. “fuck me with your cocks, please.” he can feel chanyeol pull his fingers out, and his ass clenches for more at the sudden emptiness.

within a split second, chanyeol’s tip is teasing against his rim and jongdae himself holds chanyeol’s cock to put it in his hole.

jongdae closes his eyes as they work together to ease chanyeol’s cock in him.

he feels chanyeol’s cock twitch against sehun’s, which pulses afterwards.

jongdae focuses on his breathing as he sees that sehun and chanyeol are overwhelmed by the stimulation, touching jongdae wherever they can.

he’s buried to the hilt of both of his boyfriends’ cocks and has never felt this stretched before, but he feels so goddamn full and content as sehun and chanyeol start to thrust into him, at different paces, different depths.

it drives jongdae mad, he’s digging his fingernails into both of them, tears slipping down his face as he seeks to be more satisfied from both.

sehun can’t stop moaning his partners’ names as the friction of jongdae’s hole and chanyeol’s cock against his own is drawing him to his zenith. 

chanyeol picks up his pace, thrusting even deeper now as he grips jongdae’s shoulders to make him bounce on both of their cocks. his husband gets the message and they both finally match their speed, and jongdae is so fucking close to seeing white. jongdae’s never been filled up like this, never. he throws his head back as he praises sehun and chanyeol who continue to worship his body in return.

jongdae’s so tired, they both have to support him and hold him up after he reaches his climax, white ropes hitting his own stomach.

sehun and chanyeol are about to pull out when jongdae is drawn back to a greater sense of awareness. “don’t stop until you cum in me.” he commands, and they deliver.

their hips stutter into him, crashing down as they finally climax one after the other.

they’re quick to clean him up and their load in him despite their own exhaustion.

with their tongues.

overstimulation hits jongdae again and he finds himself coming against the sheets filthily as he lies down on the bed, and sehun and chanyeol eat his ass out—licking past his rim at their own cum which is leaking out of it.

“fuck,” jongdae’s stamina finally starts to deteriorate after cumming who knows how many times. 

sehun and chanyeol lovingly stroke his hair as he comes once more—he’s convinced this reward is more of a disguised punishment, but he’s always voiced out how he wanted to be this overstimulated by them.

“d-done... ‘m sleepy...” jongdae almost dozes off when he realizes his reward isn’t over.

chanyeol’s plush lips are around his cock under the sheets, and hot damn. jongdae is so turned on again, cock hardening immediately. chanyeol pulls off with a lewd pop, and tantalizingly leaves wet kisses and licks from base to tip. sehun’s hands explore his thighs and start to pinch at random spots, making jongdae buck his hips up as his tip brushes against chanyeol’s throat, saliva coating jongdae’s shaft.

chanyeol is utterly gorgeous like this, hands leaving a bruising grip on jongdae’s thick thighs. jongdae knows he likes this because of the humming around his cock, even as he tries to prevent choking on it.

fuck, it’s all so hot—the air, chanyeol’s mouth on him, sehun staring at it happening.

jongdae grunts as he tries to fight the uncontrollable urge to cant his hips into chanyeol’s mouth even more ruthlessly. “was thinking of fucking your mouth when i saw you sipping wine earlier, fuck...” he confesses the sin he’d made during, and chanyeol is instantly shy at the remark, pointed ears flaring red as sehun bites them.

sehun gets on his knees and jongdae is confused when he seems to want to suck his cock too.

chanyeol pulls his mouth off, and sehun just keeps jongdae’s cock in his mouth for a hot minute, feeling every way it tenses and twitches in his mouth. sehun sucks just the tip, staring at jongdae who’s staring back at him with black eyes making a silent plead for more. 

suddenly, chanyeol’s tongue is on his balls and 

sehun and chanyeol share a brief moment of vulnerability as they feel the weight of jongdae’s stare. his dominance reigns now that they’re practically making out while sucking, kissing, and licking his cock.

they jerk him off, and wrap their lips around his length, taking turns to swallow his seed as jongdae curses deeply.

chanyeol stands up to clean them all up, and jongdae yawns.

“happy grad and congrats for getting the gold medal, love.” he says, after patting jongdae’s butt dry. sehun kisses jongdae’s cheek, the two brats are already cuddling in bed. “always so proud of you, dae. you deserve everything good.”

“i love you two, this was so good.” jongdae yawns once more, as chanyeol jumps into bed and wraps his arms around him and sehun, lightly snoring immediately.

“anything you want for tomorrow? when you wake up? yeollie is making you the special soufflés for breakfast.” 

“hmm... want to fuck you both.” jongdae devilishly smirks at his sleepy boyfriends.

“oh, speed, dae.” sehun chuckles. “who are we to deny you?” chanyeol kisses jongdae’s shoulder. he didn’t know yeol was still awake.

and as chanyeol made the perfect distraction, playfully kissing jongdae, sehun makes sure to quietly open the nightstand drawer to ensure that the small velvet box he and sehun purchased is safe and secure inside.

he and chanyeol have the most flawless plan to make jongdae’s morning exceptional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? >_<~ 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
